Crawling From the Wreckage
by sammygirl1963
Summary: A hunt for a weather demon leads to disastrous results for the Winchester family.
1. Chapter 1

**Crawling From the Wreckage**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit. I am just having fun playing with them and will put them back when I am through.

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to Judyann who gave me the wonderful inspiration for the story. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND! **

**Warning: **This story will contain the usual swearing. They are hunters after all.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching his boys as they sat across from him at their small table in the Common Grounds Café of Lake Pleasant, New York, John couldn't help but think about how quickly his boys had grown. Just yesterday, it seemed like Dean and Sammy were nothing more than toddlers, and now, now Dean was a strapping young hunter of twenty who was nearly as good as he was when it came to taking down supernatural creatures and Sam, at sixteen years of age, had earned his learner's license. Where had the time gone?

"Hey Dad, you still in there somewhere?" Dean queried with a smirk as he waved his hands in front of the hunter's face. He had been trying to get the man's attention for a minute or so and it was obvious his fathers' mind was on something else.

"Huh? Did you say something Dean?" John asked with a chagrinned look on his face at having been caught unawares by his own son.

"Yeah, but you were a thousand miles away apparently. Is everything okay?" Dean answered, a little concerned that something might be wrong.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking that maybe it's time I let Sammy get behind the wheel of my truck and drive us out to the hunt. I mean the kid's had his learner's license for what, a couple of months now?" John replied, smiling when he saw Sam's mouth fall open in astonishment upon hearing the unexpected words.

"Yeah, three months actually and he's been doing pretty good with his driving lessons the past month or so. The kid is almost as good as me behind the wheel," Dean boasted with pride as he clapped Sam on the shoulder. He had been working with Sam every chance he got and the kid had become a pretty adept driver as far as he was concerned.

"Well then, I guess it's time to show me what he's learned. Sam can drive us out to the lake for the hunt tomorrow." John stated as though allowing his youngest to drive was an everyday occurrence.

"You really mean it, Dad? You actually want me to drive?" Sam asked in awe, still dumbfounded by the fact that his father was willing to let him get behind the wheel. His father rarely let Dean drive when they were all in either vehicle together unless he was bone tired from a hunt and just too damned exhausted to do so himself.

"You betcha, Tiger," John answered with a wink just as the waitress approached the table to get their orders. "That is, unless you don't want to."

"No Sir, I mean, Yes Sir, I want to do the driving." Sam stuttered, his cheeks blushing a slight pink color with embarrassment and his tongue stumbling over the words.

"Then it's settled," John replied with a wink aimed towards his youngest before turning his attention to the waitress as she pulled a pen and pad from her apron pocket.

"So gentleman, what will it be?" The shapely young waitress inquired as she focused her sole attention on Dean who was gracing her with the most charming of smiles.

"We'll have three of your burger specials with fries on the side, two black coffees and a cherry soda for my youngest," John answered curtly as he handed the menus back to the waitress who had totally ignored him and Sammy as if they weren't even sitting at the table.

"Of course, right away, Sir," The waitress replied with embarrassment, hurrying off to place the order. She knew better than to ignore customers, but just couldn't seem to stop staring at the man's oldest son. His eyes and charming smile was just too damn captivating to ignore.

"Two words Dean, jail bait!" John warned as he crossed his arms. "She's more Sammy's age, not yours."

"Yes Sir, hands off, I got it," Dean replied quickly, then nudged Sam with his shoulder. "Looks like this one is all yours, Sammyboy. Just let me know when you need the condom."

"DEAN!" John warned sharply as he glared at his eldest son. He so did not want to think about Sammy having sex at his age, the kid needed to wait at least another year or two. Sure, he knew Dean had already talked with his brother about the consequences of sex, but that didn't mean he wanted to even think about his baby doing the deed.

"Sorry Sir, so uh, you want to tell us about this hunt again?" Dean voiced quickly to change the subject before he got into more trouble than he could manage to get out of.

"As I've stated before, we're hunting an Ala. The Ala is _thought_ to be a mythological demon of bad weather," John explained, heavily emphasizing the word 'thought' as he talked. "These creatures are said to be extremely voracious and their favorite meal of choice seems to be little children."

"Damn, that thing really sounds like one nasty son of a bitch," Dean stated with a slight shiver. "So what does this thing look like?"

"Well, that's where we encounter a problem on this hunt. The appearance of the ala is quite diverse according to the folklore I have researched on the subject. Supposedly, this creature can assume various human or animal shapes from a gigantic creature of indistinct form to a female dragon or snakelike monster," John answered as he swiped a calloused hand across his jaw. He didn't like the fact that they were hunting a creature that could shape shift at will.

"So basically, looking for this creature is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Sam groaned with a sigh.

"Exactly," John replied, leaning back in his chair as the waitress returned with their meals and placed a plate in front of him. "Thank you."

Smiling his thanks, Dean waited for the waitress to leave before resuming the conversation. "Any ideas as to how we can actually kill this thing?" he asked, lifting his burger from the plate and pulling the top of the bun off to make sure it had enough onions on it to suit his taste.

"According to what I've read, it can be killed by a person reciting a Serbian ritual, or it supposedly can also so be killed by an arrow laced with the feathers and dipped in the blood of an eagle. I'm going to contact Bobby later this afternoon and see if he can add any new information to what I already have," John replied as he lifted his own burger and chomped down on it.

"Dad, I can do some research at the library this evening if you want," Sam offered, lifting a few french fries and dipping them into the ketchup before placing them into his mouth.

"Thanks for the offer Kiddo, but I think your time will be better spent practicing with the crossbow this evening. I don't want to take any chances just in case Dean or I would become incapacitated during the hunt. John knew Sam excelled in the area of research, more so than him or Dean, but he'd feel better knowing his youngest had the knowledge to protect himself if the hunt went awry.

"Dad, nothing's going to happen to you and …"

"You don't know that Sammy. Besides, I'm not willing to take any chances when it comes to you or your brother's safety. We're going to practice and that's all there is to it," John stated authoritatively as he reached over to ruffle Sam's hair affectionately to lessen the bite of his words.

"Yes Sir," Sam mumbled in agreement as he picked up the burger from his plate and took a small tentative bite before taking a much bigger one upon realizing that it actually tasted pretty good. No way was he going to argue over a little bow practice and lose his privilege to drive to the hunt the following day.

"Who are you and what have you done with my youngest son?" John smirked in astonishment, surprised that Sam had given into the idea of practice so willingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny Dad," Sam groaned, before picking up his soda and taking a nice long sip, relishing in the ice cold cherry taste as it slithered down his throat.

"I thought so, Tiger. Now how about finishing up with your meal so we can get on the road. I would like to get a few hours practice before it gets dark," John voiced with an honest to goodness, dimple-baring smile, something he didn't exhibit too often lately.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied, his broad smile showcasing the deep dimples on his face also, a trait that he had obviously inherited from his father.

Watching the interaction between his father and brother, Dean took enormous delight in the sight of them actually getting along for once. Much too often lately, he had been forced to get in between them as they battled it out with each other over the hunt, and he hated being forced to choose sides between the two of them when he loved them both.

Having slurped down the last of his coffee and his boys finished their food, John pulled more than enough money from his wallet to pay the bill and leave a tip for the waitress. Placing the money on the table, he slid out from the booth and stood.

"Time to go boys," John announced after glancing at his watch and noting the hour. He really did want to get back to their motel so they could slip out into the woods those desired few hours of practice before dark. Waiting for his boys to slide out from the booth themselves, John then flanked Sam on one side while Dean flanked him from the other, neither man consciously aware of the fact that they had done so since it came naturally to them to protect their youngest.

Making their way out to the Impala, the small hunting family had no idea of the danger that they would soon find themselves in, danger that would soon leave their youngest in a fight for his very life.

**TBC So what's the verdict? Do you want to read more? Let me know with a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crawling From the Wreckage Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously: **_Exiting the diner and making their way out to the classic black muscle car, the small hunting family had no idea of the danger that they would soon find themselves in, danger that would soon leave their youngest in a fight for his very life._

Waiting for his boys to climb into the Impala before slipping in behind the wheel of the car himself, John couldn't help but smile as he thought about the evening ahead. He couldn't think of anything he would like better than spending time with his boys, especially seeing as how he and Sammy were on such good terms right now. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time he and his youngest had gotten through dinner without a cross word being said between them, so it felt damn good to have done so this afternoon.

"Hey Dad, are you just gonna sit there and take in all the marvelous scenery around here or are you actually planning on starting up the car and getting us out of here?" Dean inquired jokingly as he waited impatiently for his father to start the car. If there was one thing he hated, it was sitting around idly while doing nothing.

"What, you aren't enjoying the wonderful modern architecture that was used to enhance the scenic beauty surrounding this family style restaurant?" John returned seriously as he glanced over at his oldest, before hearing the sound of sniggering coming from the back seat.

"Huh?" Dean queried with a perplexed expression evident on his face, his mind totally blown away by his old man's response. "Just who the hell are you and what have you done with my Dad?"

"Smartass," John retorted with a grin as he placed the key into the ignition switch and fired up the engine. Glancing into the rearview mirror to check on Sammy to make sure he was settled into the seat, he then placed the gear into drive and pulled out of the parking lot to head back towards the run down motel that they were currently residing in.

Knowing that the drive back to the motel would take approximately fifteen minutes or so, John decided to use the time to reinforce crossbow safety tips with his boys.

"Hey Sammy, since we're going to be going into the woods once we get back to the motel to practice, can you tell me what the first rule of safety is for crossbow hunting?" John asked as he once again glanced into the rearview mirror at his youngest child before returning his attention back to the road.

"Yes Sir. The first rule of safety is to never carry a cocked crossbow with an arrow in it while you are walking," Sam answered immediately, pleased that he knew the answer without even thinking about it.

"Which means…?" John prodded for him to go on.

"That you don't put an arrow in your bow until you are ready to make your shot," Sam replied knowingly.

"What about placement of the fingers when shooting the crossbow? What can you tell me about that Dean?" John questioned, this time testing his eldest son's knowledge as he drove on.

"That's easy Dad. Always keep ALL of your fingers and thumb below the rail when shooting an arrow," Dean answered.

"And why is that important?" John asked, chancing a quick glance over at his son who was riding in the shotgun position of the classic car.

"Because the physical damage that can be inflicted to your fingers or hand by the string of a crossbow is incredibly painful and could skin it right to the very bone or worse," Dean replied, purposefully looking back at Sam to make sure he was paying close attention. He didn't even want to think about Sammy getting hurt in such a bad way.

"Okay, one last question Sammy. What is the safest way to uncock a crossbow?" John asked to end the lesson.

"The safest way to do it is by firing an arrow into the ground," Sammy answered after a second of thought. "That way, you don't accidentally dry-fire your bow which can lead to the string snapping and hurting anyone within the near vicinity."

"Exactly. You boys have learned well. I'm proud of you," John voiced as he glanced over at Dean and then back to Sammy just as the arrived back at their motel.

Pulling into the space in front of their room, John parked the sleek, black muscle car and turned off the engine. Pushing open the door, he quickly exited the car and walked back towards the trunk. Furtively glancing around the area to make sure no one was out and about, he removed the crossbow and quiver holding the arrows.

"Okay boys, time to practice," he informed his children before hitching the arrow quiver up over his right shoulder and walking around the building to get to the wooded area behind it. He didn't have to look to know his children were following right behind him.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Returning to their room nearly three hours later and drenched in sweat even though it was quite chilly outside, both Winchester boys dropped down on the small twin beds in total exhaustion as their father made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. It had been a few grueling hours between hiking into the woods, training with the crossbow, and then hiking back and they were more than ready to get off of their feet for a little while.

Sighing in contentment as he lay splayed out on the bed, Dean suddenly found himself thirsty, but unwilling to get up and do something about it himself. However, that didn't mean he couldn't con Sammy into getting him something to drink.

"Hey Squirt, how about walking over to the fridge and getting your awesome big brother a bottle of water?"

"Get it yourself, Jerk," Sam huffed as he pushed himself back against the headboard of the bed and reached out to grab the television remote off of the small dresser that stood between the two beds.

"Aw, come on Bitch. I'm tired and my feet hurt." Dean retorted as he tossed the pillow from his bed at Sammy.

"Well duh, so do mine," Sam stated, snuggling Dean's pillow to his chest with one hand as he began flipping through channels in search of something to watch with the other.

"Come on, Kiddo. I'll wash your clothes the next time we stop at the Laundromat," Dean offered as an incentive.

"And have you turn my boxers and t-shirts pink again because you forget to separate the whites from the colors? No thanks, Dude." Sam refuted with a mock shiver.

"Sammy, if you don't go get me the water, I'm going to…."

"Leave your brother alone Dean, and go get the water yourself," John ordered his eldest, patting his hair dry with a towel as he exited the bathroom. "And Sammy, go get a shower while I call in a pizza. I want you to hit the sack early tonight after we finish eating so you can be well rested for tomorrow."

"Yes Sir," Sam replied as he stood and walked to the end of the bed to grab his sleep pants and a clean pair of boxers. No way was he going to challenge his father and lose the privilege of driving tomorrow even though he thought it was kind of early for bedtime at his age.

"Hey Dad, why don't we take the Impala out to the hunt tomorrow instead of your truck since Sammy's used to driving it," Dean voiced once his brother had entered the shower and the sounded of the water falling could be heard. He was a little worried that Sam would be uncomfortable driving the truck and didn't want him to feel any pressure when behind the wheel.

"I thought about that Dean, but since the area we'll be hunting in is kind of rugged, I think it would be best to take the truck," John explained before grabbing the phonebook and scanning through it for the closest delivery pizza place. "Don't worry, Sam will be fine driving the truck."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean replied, grabbing a bottle of water for himself and a beer for his father.

"Of course I am. Now what do you want on the pizza?" John asked as he dialed the Pizza Palace and waited for them to pick up.

"Anything is fine as long as there's no anchovies. Sam hates them," Dean replied as he handed the beer off to his Dad. "Oh and get some hot wings while you're at it, please."

"Dean, if I get those and you complain of heartburn tomorrow…" John let the threat drift off as he gave Dean a pointed look.

"Hey, this stomach is made of cast iron I'll have you know," Dean voiced indignantly as he patted his tummy area with his right hand.

"And where have I heard that before?" John questioned with a roll of his eyes, but went ahead and ordered the hot wings anyway along with a couple of large meat lover's pizzas.

Once the pizzas were ordered, John sat down at the small situated near the window and placed another phone call, this time to Bobby. Over the course of the conversation, he was able to ascertain a nearby location where he could obtain the eagle's blood needed to dip the arrows in. Thanking Bobby for his help, John hang up the phone just as a knock was heard upon the door.

Pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans and motioning for Dean to open the door, John breathed a sigh of relief upon finding out it was only the pizza delivery boy. Placing his handgun in the back of his jeans and tucking his shirt over the grip, John removed his wallet from his pocket, pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills and paid the boy, making sure to give him a nice tip.

"Thank you Sir," the teen announced before shoving the money into his pocket and taking his leave.

Walking over to the bathroom and pounding on the locked door as his Dad placed the pizzas on the table, Dean hollered, "Okay Princess, time to finish up with your primping and get your ass out here, the pizza has arrived."

"I'm not a princess, Jerk," Sam mumbled upon opening the door and walking out, his hair completely disheveled from being washed.

"Couldn't prove it by me," Dean retorted with a grin as he opened one of the boxes and snatched out a large piece of pizza, stuffing most of it in his mouth with the first bite.

"Shut up," Sam mumbled before pulling out few slices of pizza for himself before grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

Sitting back and listening to his boys banter back and forth, John couldn't help but be proud of how close his boys were. One thing was certain, he might not be the Father of the Year, but he definitely couldn't ask for better children.

Ninety minutes later found all three Winchesters asleep, Dean and Sam snoozing on the beds and their father sacking out on the couch since he wanted to make sure both boys were well rested for the hunt the following day.

**TBC I know there hasn't been any action yet, but I promise you it is coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crawling From the Wreckage Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously**_**: **__Ninety minutes later found all three Winchesters asleep, Dean and Sam snoozing on the beds and their father sacking out on the couch since he wanted to make sure both boys were well rested for the hunt the following day._

Waking before daylight, John eased himself up off the couch so as not to wake his boys and walked over to the small coffee pot in the room. Filling it with water, he opened one of the free coffee packets provided by the motel and dumped the contents into the filter and then turned the small brewing machine on knowing he could not clearly function without that first morning cup of coffee. Yawning widely, he reached up tugged the fingers of his right hand through disheveled hair as he glanced over to the two small beds in the room and was surprised to find a set of emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry Ace, didn't mean to wake you," John whispered abashedly as he walked over to the small breakfast nook in the room and sat down at the table. He'd have to work on his stealth skills.

"S'okay. Hope your making enough for me also," Dean alluded quietly as he threw back the blanket covering him and sat up in the bed. Taking just a moment to check on Sam before pushing himself to his feet, he was glad to see the younger teen still firmly ensconced in the arms of sleep. Placing his bare feet on the floor, he winced at the coldness that slipped through the shoddy carpet, not sure he should even refer it to that was since the carpet was extremely threadbare. Reining in the sigh that threatened to escape as the coldness seeped through him, he made his way over to the table and plopped down in one of the rickety chairs, thankful when it didn't collapse beneath him.

"When have I ever not made enough for you also?" John returned with a questioning look.

"Well, there was the time that…"

"Shuddup Dean," John groused lightly, knowing exactly the moment Dean was talking about. But honestly, it wasn't his fault that the coffee pot in the room was so damned small. Add that to the fact that Dean had woken up as he, himself was finishing off the second cup…well, needless to say, it hadn't made Dean a happy camper.

Sniggering quietly as the aroma of the percolating coffee filled the air, Dean's mouth began to salivate at the thought of the strong morning brew caressing his taste buds. There really was nothing better than sipping on a steaming hot cup of coffee to start of the day.

Pouring a cup of java for himself and Dean once the coffee had finished brewing, John was suddenly dismayed to hear the sound of whimpering coming from his youngest child's bed.

"Don't worry Dad, I've got him," Dean voiced, already making his way across the small room. Sitting down on the edge of his sibling's bed, Dean reached out to card his finger's through Sam's chestnut colored locks. "Shh, S'okay Kiddo, I'm here," Dean mumbled soothingly as he continued the comforting motion. Both he and John were well away of Sam's penchant for having nightmares and he hoped he could ease Sam back into at least getting another hour or two of sleep. Sighing contentedly as Sam immediately relaxed under the touch, Dean stayed by his brother's side just in case the kid became restless again.

"Here ya go Dean, thought you might still want this," John informed his eldest as he walked over to where his boys were and handed Dean a ceramic mug filled with their favorite morning sludge before gazing at a sleeping Sam with fatherly affection.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean replied as he took the cup of coffee and palmed it with both hands to warm them up a little before sipping on the scalding liquid.

"Once you're finished with the coffee, why don't you go ahead and get your shower. I'll sit with Sammy," John stated as he slurped down the last of his own brew.

"Sounds great," Dean voiced as he swallowed down the last of the coffee in his cup. He would have rather stayed by Sam's side until the kid woke up, but knew his Dad would be there for Sam if a night terror took hold again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Having returned from getting the eagle's blood to find both of his boys sitting on their respective beds and watching an old black and white horror movie, John couldn't help but smile at the way his boys poked fun of the various ways the zombies were being taken down. If only people knew what really did live out there in the dark. Shaking the negative thoughts from his head, John decided it was time to take their leave.

"Okay boys, time to check out of this not so fine establishment. I want to be on the road within the next fifteen minutes," John advised his sons as he prepared to walk out the door and return their room key to the person at the registration desk. Checkout time was at eleven o'clock and he didn't want to be charged for an extra day needlessly, especially when his monetary funds were running low at the moment.

"Yes Sir," the boys answered in unison as they both stuffed the last of their clothing into their duffle bags before closing them and hoisting them over their shoulders.

"Sammy, did you remember your toothbrush and toiletries kit?" Dean inquired as he surveyed the room one last time to check for anything they might have forgotten.

"Yes _Mom_, it's in here," Sam answered sarcastically with a roll of the eyes as he patted the bag that was slung over his shoulders, wondering if his big brother would ever stop viewing him as a child.

"Bitch," Dean retorted in answer, ushering Sam outside and over towards the truck just as their father came out of the motel office and strode towards it himself.

Opening the passenger door of the black 2-door 1986 Sierra Grand GMC truck after tossing his duffle bag in the back, Sam got in and automatically slid to the middle knowing Dean would want to sit by the passenger window.

"Sam, I thought you were going to drive today, Kiddo," John announced as he walked over to the passenger side of the truck and clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder, surprised to see his youngest sitting in the middle.

"Oh shi…crap, I nearly forgot," Sam stuttered out as he slid into the driver's seat with a huge smile plastered on his face. It was actually happening. His father was letting him drive the truck. Holding his hand out, palm up, as he waited for the keys, Sam couldn't wait to feel the thrill of driving down the highway.

Waiting for his family to climb in before firing up the engine, Sam placed his foot on the brake and then looked both ways before shifting the gear into drive and pulling out of the parking lot and onto the rural country road that would take them to the lake where the creature was thought to dwell.

Pulling up to the first stop sign, Sam slowed down and came to a complete stop. The last thing he wanted was for his Dad to ream him out for drifting through the stop sign as he had seen others do time and time again. No way was he going to give his Dad a reason to take over driving. Checking both ways once again, he lifted his foot off of the brake pedal and slowly began to accelerate once again.

"You're doing a damn fine job Sam, keep it up," John stated nonchalantly, though inside he was secretly ecstatic knowing that Sam was taking his responsibility as a new driver very seriously.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied with a grin, making sure not to take his eyes off of the road ahead since they were still in the outskirts of town. He was very well versed in how things could change in the blink of an eye and he didn't want to be responsible for killing a stray animal or, God forbid, a child who had wondered out into the middle of the road.

"_Way to go Dad," _Dean thought to himself upon hearing John praise his younger sibling. It had been much too long since his Dad had shown a sense of pride where Sammy was concerned and he could literally feel the happiness radiating off of his little brother because of it.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Residing in her second favorite hideout amongst the clouds, the Ala demon looked down voraciously upon the black truck filled with hunters as it traversed down the highway in search of her humble abode. Breathing in deeply, she could smell the odor of adult flesh and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her usual choice of food was small children, but still, she would take her food where she could get it…even if it involved eating the not so tasty flesh of human adults. But first, first she would have a little fun with them. Teach them that it was not wise to mess with a demon of her stature.

Calling upon the winds, the Ala thrust a monstrous looking appendage into the air and began to move it in a fast circular motion, gloating when a swirling black cloud took form. Knowing that she needed more than just the funnel cloud to put her devious plan into motion, the Ala could soon be heard chanting a rhythmic sound from between the gross looking iron teeth that filled her gaping mouth to call the rain and hail.

Reveling in the feeling as ice particles of varying sizes began to form in the cloud beneath her, the demon smacked her lips in satisfaction as she felt the immense electrical charge starting to build up. This thunderstorm would be one the likes of which the hunters had never known, one that would bring utter terror into their lives for the relatively short period of time that she would allow them to live.

Of course, the Ala demon also knew she couldn't attack them now as she would have loved to do. No, she must bide her time until the hunters entered the more secluded area around Lake Pleasant to make her move. Without witnesses to her devastation, she could toy with the hunters and their lives for as long as she saw fit before consuming them to feed her hunger.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Okay Sam, make a right hand turn just up ahead," John informed his youngest son as he checked the map one more time to be sure that the backwoods road they were taking would lead them to the more isolated part of the lake where he planned to do the ritual to call the demon out.

"Got it, Sir," Sam replied, already starting to slow down as he pulled the lever down to signal he would be making the turn. Easing the truck onto unpaved road, Sam suddenly wrinkled his nose at the smell that assaulted his nostrils. "What the hell is that? Smells like a dead skunk around here."

"Dean," John growled. Rolling down the window a little as the smell because nauseating.

"Sorry Sir," Dean giggled as he held a hand to his rumbling stomach. "Those hot wings from last night gave me gas."

"One more fart out of you and you're walking the rest of the way," John warned, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Hey Dad, how are we supposed to find the demon once we get out to the lake?" Dean questioned, trying to turn the conversation away from him as he gazed at the road ahead looking for any obstacles along the dirt trail they were now riding on.

"According to the lore I've read, the demon will most likely…" John started to say, his voice drifting off as a sudden deluge began to rain down upon them and the winds picked up viciously forcing the truck to sway back and forth. "What the hell?" he muttered as he grabbed hold of the door handle and dash to steady himself. The storm had come out of nowhere.

"Sammy, look out," Dean yelled in horror as debris and a rather large tree came hurtling towards them at a fast rate of speed.

Swerving to avoid the massive tree in the road, Sam gasped when the truck suddenly lost traction as it hit a layer of hailstones and began to fishtail violently back and forth. Fighting the wheel to keep from crashing, Sam's head collided brutally with the window when the truck lurched again and began to roll. He lost consciousness to the sound of his brother screaming his name.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crawling From the Wreckage Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously:**_Swerving to avoid the massive tree in the road, Sam gasped when the truck suddenly lost traction as it hit a layer of hailstones and began to fishtail violently back and forth. Fighting the wheel to keep from crashing, Sam's head collided brutally with the window when the truck lurched again and then began to roll over. He lost consciousness to the sound of his brother screaming his name._

Drifting in that state just before consciousness, John's mind tried to assimilate the sounds around him and make sense of them. He could hear a hissing sound, sort of like something trying to catch fire and come to think of it…was that smoke he was smelling? Forcing his heavy lidded eyes open, he became instantly aware as his stomach clenched and rolled uproariously at the sight that beheld his eyes. His boys lay bleeding and unconscious, Dean nearly crushing Sam with his body weight because of the way he lay atop his brother as the truck tottered dangerously on its' side. The only thing that kept the boys from having his added weight also was the fact that John had for once put on his seatbelt for the ride.

Knowing he had to get them help as soon as possible, John pulled his cellular telephone from his pocket and flipped it open only to find that there was no service in the area. "Sonuvabitch," he cursed as he flung it forward at the dashboard. This was so not good. Needing to know how his boys were, he called out to them to see if they could or would answer.

"Dean? Sammy? Can you hear me boys?" John questioned with a groan, wiping the blood from his eyes as he slowly turned his aching head to get a better view of his sons as the storm raged on outside the truck.

"Da'ad, wha' happ'ned?" Dean queried a little incoherently as the sound of his father's voice roused him from the darkness. He could feel something lumpy under him, but had yet to understand what it was through his fog-filled mind.

"We, we've had an ac-accident," John answered breathlessly as he struggled to release himself from the seatbelt that was holding him tight. It was hampering his breathing and he really needed to get to his sons.

"Oh god, S'mmy! Where's Sammy" Dean queried, his face immediately paling as he struggled to push himself up upon realizing with immense angst that the lumpy thing under him was his baby brother. Crying out as pain shot through his left wrist when he put pressure on it, he fought valiantly to push through the pain that threatened to pull him back under. He had to help Sammy.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong son?" John gasped with worry as he finally released the seatbelt, making sure to brace himself to keep from falling onto his children.

"My wr-wrist. I, I think it's br-broken," Dean answered, finally finding the strength to reposition himself in the mangled vehicle so that his full bodyweight no longer rested on his unconscious sibling.

"Okay, just try to keep it still Ace, I've got to check on your brother," John encouraged as he shifted around until he arranged himself in a kneeling position, his knees unintentionally poking Dean in the side and back area.

"'Kay," Dean whispered, smothering the yelp that threatened to escape as John's knees poked into his tender ribcage. His father needed to focus on Sammy right now and not him. "How is he?"

"I don't know yet," John answered truthfully as he swiped away the blood that was threatening to drip into his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had a head wound of his own.

Reaching down a hand and placing two of his fingers on the carotid artery of Sam's neck,John breathed a huge sigh of relief upon finding a pulse. It was weak and thready, but it was there. Of course, this also was major cause for concern since he knew that it was one of the key signs of a person being in shock. Thankful for the fact that he had slept in his truck more than once when funds were low, John reached behind the seat and pulled out the old blanket he kept there and tucked it around Sam before attempting to do a more thorough assessment. Hissing as the wind picked up and the truck began to sway, John cursed under his breath knowing the truck could topple over again at any given moment.

"Da'ad?" Dean questioned worriedly, shivering a little as the winds continued to howl outside.

"S'okay Ace, just try to remain calm," John voiced with as much conviction as he could muster, though inside he was silently cursing as he tried to hold Sam immobile as he possibly could given the circumstances. He had no idea if his youngest had suffered any spinal injuries as a result of the accident and he couldn't chance it becoming aggravated from the motion of the vehicle if he did have such injuries. Of course, he was extremely worried about his oldest also and the fact that Dean could very well slip into shock at any given moment also. He didn't like the way Dean was visibly trembling and his oldest boy was much too pale for his comfort.

"_Sorry Sir, but that's not going to happen," _Dean thought silently to himself as he focused on his baby brother's lax face. He knew Sammy was hurt bad since he had yet to awaken and it scared the hell out of him. Calm was definitely not happening anytime soon.

Exhaling an audible breath as the truck ceased movement scant moments later, John began to assess his insensible youngest child while at the same time trying to keep an eye on his eldest. Placing his fingertips on the back of Sam's neck, John gently traced them down the top seven vertebrae of Sam's neck to check for any protrusions or dislocations which would signify a broken neck. Feeling none, he heaved a huge sigh of relief and then moved his hands to the top of Sam's head and began to prod it. Wincing as he felt a sizable lump on the left side, John grimaced even more when his hands came away bloody. He knew any head injury was bad, and this one was significant from the feel of it.

Sensing his father's worry, Dean chewed on his bottom lip to try and keep the tears that were threatening to spring forward at bay. "Dad?"

"He's hurt pretty bad Dean," John answered truthfully as he tugged a hand through his hair in angst once again. "He's got a substantial head injury and I'm worried about a possible spinal injury also." John knew he needed to palpitate around Sam's back to check his spinal cord as soon as possible, but he wanted to brace Sam's neck first and to do that, he needed his first aid kit which was kept in the lockbox in the bed of his truck.

"Dean, I'm going to have to climb outside of the truck to get the first aid kit so I need you to sit by Sammy and hold him still if the truck begins to shake again," John informed his eldest. "Can you do that for me, son?"

"Ye-yeah," Dean answered in reply as he gingerly moved, getting ready to take his father's place. "But what about the demon?"

"I've got to chance it Dean. I've got to stabilize Sammy's neck just in case the truck rolls again since we just can't chance moving him yet," John voiced shakily, reaching out to squeeze Dean's shoulder lightly. He knew the Ala could be out there waiting on him, but this was his sons lives that were in jeopardy and he couldn't just sit on his ass and do nothing. Besides, the crossbow was in the lockbox as well as the jar of eagle's blood, and something told him they were going to need the weapons before the day was over.

"I kn-know. Just be careful," Dean replied, glancing up at his father with worried eyes.

"I will, Ace," John stated as he pulled Dean in for an uncharacteristic hug, lamenting the fact the he could feel the kid shivering in his arms. He was supposed to protect his children from crap like this. Releasing Dean from his hold, he then reached out to tenderly palm Sam's cheek before bending down and kissing him lightly on the forehead. "You keep fighting for us, Tiger."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Cursing as John's voice mail once again picked up after the tenth damn time he tried to call, Bobby knew that his feeling was right, that something bad had happened. He couldn't explain what it was, he just knew deep in his gut that John and his boys were in serious trouble and that he needed to get to them fast. The only problem was that he was halfway across the country since John and his boys were on a hunt in New York. Picking up his own personal phone from the bank of phones on the wall, Bobby immediately placed a call to Caleb knowing the hunter was the closest one to where John and the boys were. "Come on Caleb, pick up the damn phone," Bobby grumbled as he listened to the obnoxious sounding ringtone.

Savoring the taste of a medium raw steak as he plopped the first bite into his mouth, Caleb groaned as his phone suddenly began to vibrate in his pocket. It seemed he could never get through a good meal without someone interrupting him for something stupid. Retrieving the cursed object from his pocket, he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "You better have a damned good reason for interrupting my dinner," Caleb growled without checking to see who had called.

"Caleb, it's Bobby," The gruff hunter voiced, stress evident in the tone of his voice. "We've got a problem."

"What is it Bobby? What's wrong?" Caleb queried as he pushed away from the table and threw some money down to cover the bill. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"It's John and the boys. They were out on a hunt and now I can't get a hold of them," Bobby answered as he began to place the floor.

"Maybe John just isn't answering his phone. You know how single minded he can be while on a hunt," Caleb said, his own stomach starting to churn at the thought of John and his boys being in danger.

"Caleb, something's wrong. I can feel it in my gut," Bobby asserted with conviction as he massaged his left temple, the beginnings of a headache making itself known.

"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to worry myself," Caleb admitted as he pushed open the door of the small café and started walking towards his car. "Where are they and what are they hunting?"

"They're somewhere around Lake Pleasant, New York," Bobby answered quickly. "According to John, they were hunting an Ala demon."

"Isn't that one of those demons that can mess with the weather?" Caleb inquired as he placed the key in the ignition of his souped up, red, two door Pontiac Firebird.

"Yeah it is," Bobby replied gruffly as his hand tightened exponentially around the receiver of the phone as his anger built. "And it's a nasty son of a bitch too. Not only does the damn thing have a voracious appetite for small children, but I just found it can mess with a person's mental state too. There's no telling what that thing will do to the Winchesters if it has them in its' clutches."

"I'll see what I can do Bobby, but it's going to take me about four hours to drive there," Caleb explained, currently regretting the fact that he was in the love capital of Pennsylvania know as the Pocono Mountains.

"Just do what you can Caleb. The Winchesters lives could depend on it," Bobby grumbled as he pulled off his ball cap and tugged a hand through his hair. "I'm going to book a flight to New York and get there as soon as I can also. I have a feeling those idjits are really going to need us."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crawling From the Wreckage Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously:**_"Just do what you can Caleb. The Winchesters lives could depend on it," Bobby grumbled as he pulled off his ball cap and tugged a hand through his hair. "I'm going to book a flight to New York and get there as soon as I can also. I have a feeling those idjits are really going to need us."_

Driving north on Interstate 81 just a couple of hours later, Caleb couldn't help but fear for the three Winchesters knowing that their lives were possibly being forfeited as he sat behind the wheel of his Pontiac Firebird. He had tried calling John a dozen times or more over the past two hours and all he continued to get was that damn voicemail message saying that John was currently unavailable and would get back to him as soon as possible. Slamming his hand against the steering wheel, he cursed the fact that he had to be so damned far away when he had gotten the message from Bobby about the Winchesters being in danger. He would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't get there in time, especially when he had made a promise to himself so long ago to protect the small family, specifically John's children, with his life if need be.

Chewing his bottom lip with worry as he thought about what John and the boys might be currently going through, Caleb couldn't help but remember how quickly the family had wormed their way into his heart after the first time he had met John and his sons all those years ago. Dean had been a quiet child at the tender age of six and Sammy had just barely turned two. He could vividly recall a wary Dean holding onto the leg of his father's jeans while John cradled baby Sammy against his chest. His heart had broke for those two children upon hearing how they had lost their mother and he knew then that he would do whatever it took to make sure they were never hurt that way again.

"Damn it John, why the hell did you have to become a hunter?" Caleb cursed aloud as he scrubbed a calloused hand across his chin. Sure, he knew the reason why, and could honestly understand it. But that didn't negate the fact that he and John had almost come to fisticuffs a time or two over the way that John had taken his two young sons out on a dangerous hunt that they had no business being on. Of course, during those rare times, John had gotten extremely angry with him and had let him know in no uncertain terms that he would raise his boys as he saw fit and if Caleb couldn't deal with that, then he could stay the hell out of their lives. For that very reason, Caleb had learned to grit his teeth and keep his mouth shut when John was on the warpath. Dean and Sam were about the only good thing he and the other hunters had in their lives anymore and he wasn't about to chance John secluding the boys away from him.

"Please, don't take them from us…from me," Caleb whispered fervently though no one was around to hear him. He just didn't think he could survive the heartbreak of losing another person he loved, especially not ones so young as Sam and Dean.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Staring out the small window of the airplane as it made its' way across the clear blue sky, Bobby couldn't help but shudder as he thought about the many various reasons John had been unable to answer his calls prior to boarding the plane. Sure, he knew there was a possibility that the phone was just out of a serviceable area or that John had forgotten to recharge the battery, but his hunter's intuition was telling him otherwise. Something had gone seriously wrong on the hunt and it was killing him inside not to be there for the Winchester family when they needed him most.

Unconsciously clenching his fists in frustration at being stuck in midair while the Winchesters most likely fought for their lives, Bobby inhaled deeply to try and curtail his rising anxiety. It would do him no good to lose his temper while on the flight and get detained at the airport because he had lost his temper and was considered a person of suspicion. Hanging his head towards his chest, he closed his eyes and silently began to pray for the first time in years.

"_I don't know if I even deserve to have You listen to me, but please, if You really are up there like Jim Murphy believes You to be, You've got to watch over the Winchesters. They've already had enough sadness in their lives and there is no way they could survive yet another loss without it totally devastating the family. To lose one would surely be to lose them all._

Heaving a sigh, Bobby knew that the last part of the prayer he had just said included him also. There was no way that he could survive the devastation of losing the Winchesters either since he had opened his heart to them all those years ago and allowed the small family to take root deep inside of it. He honestly thought he had been doing fine all on his own, but then John had brought those two innocent young boys into his life and he had realized just what he had been missing out on by shutting his heart off after his wife had died.

Glancing at his watch as he tried to shake off the somber thought of losing the Winchesters, Bobby wondered if time could move any slower than it seemed to be moving right now. It would be another thirty minutes at least before the flight he was now on landed in New York City where he could then board a small chartered plane that would quickly fly him to Piseco Airport, an airport which was in close proximity to Lake Pleasant.

"Just hold on ya idjits. We're coming."

**~~Supernatural~~ **

Pushing the door of the truck upwards and over after having grasped the keys from the ignition, John hoisted himself out of the vehicle as quickly as he could while still sheltering his boys from the punishing cold rain that was falling from the sky. Sam was already in bad enough shape without having the added stress of his clothing being soaked completely through also. Wincing as the pellets of rain struck him with stinging force, John closed the door once again before lowering himself to the ground. Glancing toward the lockbox in the back of the truck as his feet connected with solid ground, John sighed audibly in relief upon seeing that the lockbox had survived the wreck relatively intact. Sure, he would most likely have to pry the lid open, but at least the metal structure had held up to the severe abuse the accident had put it through.

Placing the key in the lockbox, John turned it slightly to the right and then pushed with all his might, praying that the lid would open, but it was to no avail. "Damn it," he swore, glancing around in search of something to force the lid open. The last thing he needed was to be out in the storm for any length of time. The Ala demon was sure to be on the prowl.

Remembering the tire jack that was located in a spare wheel compartment under the truck, John walked around the bed of the truck to retrieve the needed instrument and then made his way back to the lockbox just as a shrill screeching sound overtook his senses. Dropping the tire iron, John grasped the side of his head with both hands and covered his ears to muffle the sound as best he could.

"Sonuvabitch," the gruff hunter yelled, falling to his knees as the sound grew in crescendo. He feared that his eardrums were about to burst, when suddenly, he felt a prickly sensation that something was near before it quickly evaporated and all grew quiet. Warily pushing himself to his feet once again, he surveyed the area and then quickly picked the tire iron back up and jammed it into the lid of the lockbox and was about to pry it open when his blood nearly froze at the sound of his oldest child emitting a horrified scream. Dropping the tire iron without conscious thought, John quickly rounded the bed of the pickup and then scrambled up over the side of it to lower himself back inside.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong?" John gasped agitatedly as he kneeled beside his two sons, his body screaming at the awkward position he had to twist himself into.

"It's Sammy, he's not br-breathing," Dean answered, looking over at his father with huge, tear filled eyes.

"Oh no, don't you do this Sammy. Don't you dare give up on us," John ordered as he carefully moved his youngest child, making sure to support Sam's neck and spine as much as possible. Of course, he knew in moving the boy, he was taking the risk of paralyzing his child, but it had to be done. Once his child was situated as best he could be given the circumstances, John placed two of his fingers to the carotid artery of Sam's neck and was relieved to find he still had a pulse, thought it was faint and very sluggish.

Taking a deep breath as he tilted Sam's head back gently to open the airway, John then pinched Sam's nostrils closed with thumb and index finger. Placing his mouth tightly over Sam's mouth, he blew two quick breaths and then watched for Sam's chest to rise. Seeing nothing, he gave Sam another set of rescue breaths only to find his chest once again remained still.

"Damn it kiddo, breathe," John pleaded desperately, inhaling deeply before starting the rescue breathing cycle once again.

"Sammy, please don't leave us," Dean begged over and over as huge tears ran down his face while watching the scene unfolding before him as his father did everything he could to revive Sammy. "I can't live this life without you in it. You're the only thing that keeps me going day after day. You're my reason for going on whether you realize it or not."

Stopping for just a second to check Sam's pulse after approximately five rounds of rescue breathing, John's heart nearly shattered in two to find out that his son's heart had now stopped beating also. "No. I won't let you die on me Sammy. Do you hear me, son? You are NOT allowed to die," John gasped, as he prepared to do CPR on his baby boy.

Placing the heel of one hand over the center of Sam's chest between the nipples, John then placed his other hand on top of the first hand, making sure to keep his elbows straight and then positioned his shoulders directly above his hands. Using his upper body weight, he compressed Sam's chest approximately two inches and then continued the motion until he had done a set of thirty repetitions before stopping to look and listen for breathing sounds. Seeing and hearing none, he then gave his son another couple of rescue breaths before starting the CPR cycle once again.

Continuing the compressions until he could no longer do them due to sheer exhaustion, his body physically unable to continue, John began to rock back and forth in silent despair before heaving out a keening sob of grief at losing his youngest son.

"NO SAMMY!"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crawling From the Wreckage Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry you had to wait on this chapter, especially after the cliffhanger I left in the last chapter. As a lot of you know, my oldest brother was in a bad car accident **(**_**making this story hit a little too close to home) **_and my time was spent at the hospital with him. A huge thank you to all of you who sent PM's of encouragement and especially for the prayers you sent up for my brother. He has a painful recovery ahead of him with PT and all, but the doctor has said he will fully recover.

**Previously:**_Placing the heel of one hand over the center of Sam's chest between the nipples, John then placed his other hand on top of the first hand, making sure to keep his elbows straight and then positioned his shoulders directly above his hands. Using his upper body weight, he compressed Sam's chest approximately two inches and then continued the motion until he had done a set of thirty repetitions before stopping to look and listen for breathing sounds. Seeing and hearing none, he then gave his son another couple of rescue breaths before starting the CPR cycle once again. Continuing the compressions until he could no longer do them due to sheer exhaustion, his body physically unable to continue, John began to rock back and forth in silent despair before heaving out a bellowing sob of grief at losing his youngest son._

"_NO SAMMY!"_

Sitting in the truck as the wind howled furiously outside, Dean could only hope and pray that his father would get what they needed quickly and get back in the truck. He didn't like the thought of his father being out there all alone with nobody to watch his back, especially with the Ala demon out there and on the prowl. Of course, he also knew he couldn't leave Sammy alone so getting out of the truck to help his Dad was a moot point, one he was sure that would gnaw at him for some time to come.

Turning his attention back to his brother, Dean gently brushed back the hair from his lax face and winced at the large bump and bruising that decorated the left side of Sam's pale forehead. "You hit your head pretty bad, didn't ya little bro," Dean voiced, as more of a statement than a question. "It's gonna be alright though 'cause me and dad, we're going to get you out of here soon and get you some help."

Straining his eyes in hopes of catching a glimpse of his father returning through the spider webbed windshield as he glanced up once again, Dean fervently clung to the hope that he wasn't lying to his brother when he told him everything would be alright, that Sammy truly would be okay once they got him to medical help since that small ray of hope was the only life preserver he had to cling to right now.

"Ya know Sammy, it sure would make me feel a whole lot better about things if you would just open those blue-green eyes of yours and look at me Kiddo," Dean pleaded as he gently carded trembling fingers though Sammy's chestnut colored hair, being careful of the head injury his baby brother was now sporting on his noggin.

"Com' on Sammy, you know you wanna grace me with that puppy dog expression of yours that always makes me give in to you no matter what," Dean prodded. But of course his words to were no avail as Sam 'slept' on, oblivious to the angst he was putting his big brother through.

Sighing despondently as he sat back on his haunches and cradled his aching left wrist against his chest, Dean was suddenly taken aback by the keening sound he could hear just over the howl of the wind. "What the hell?" he questioned, pushing himself awkwardly to his feet so he could open the door above to look outside.

Grasping the door handle, Dean pulled it towards him and then gave the door a one-handed shove upwards and was relieved when it opened without too much impediment. Shivering as the blast of cold air and rain hit him, Dean shielded his eyes with his good hand and searched the surrounding area for any signs of his dad being near, whilst still being careful to keep Sam shielded from the weather also.

"DAD!," he gasped upon finding his father kneeling on the ground, rocking back and forth as a mournful keening sound erupted from his lips before he sobbed out in despair, _"NO, SAMMY!"_

Knowing right away that his father was under the influence of the Ala Demon, Dean realized right away what he had to do. Grasping the shotgun his dad kept behind the seat that was loaded with consecrated iron, he hefted it to his shoulder and took aim at the swirling wind.

"Sonuvabitch, this is going to hurt," Dean groaned aloud just before his finger stroked the trigger. The gun had no sooner gone off than he felt a white hot pain encompass him as the recoil of the gun reverberated through his body. Struggling to breathe as blackness encroached on his vision, Dean knew he couldn't allow unconscious to take him as it would put them all at risk of being killed by the demon.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Have you been able to get in contact with the Winchesters yet?" Bobby asked hopefully as he strolled towards Caleb carrying an overnight bag in his hands. He had called Caleb from the larger airport terminal in New York City upon landing in hopes that the hunter would be able to pick him up once his chartered flight landed at Piseco Airport.

Shaking his head in negative manner to convey his answer, Caleb sighed and said, "Sorry Bobby, wish I had better news for you."

"S'not you're fault, Caleb" Bobby voiced as he scrubbed a calloused hand across his mouth. "I was just hoping that we would have heard something by now."

"Me too," Caleb rejoined, unwilling to voice anymore in fear that his seemingly _cool and collected_ façade might crack. He cared for the Winchester family more than he was willing to admit and it scared the hell out of him to think they could have all perished at once.

"Guess we better go find the idjits then and give 'em a good ass kicking for scaring us like this," Bobby muttered, his worried tone belying the words he had just spoken.

Following Caleb to his souped up Pontiac Firebird which was parked at the other end of the airfield, Bobby stowed his overnight bag in the backseat of the car before climbing into the shotgun position in the front seat of the classic car. "Whatcha waiting for y dimwit, let's hit the road."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Caleb put the gear into drive and spun the wheels as he pulled away from the small airport's parking lot. "So where to, Old Man?"

"According to the GPS system on John's truck, his last known location was somewhere along an old lumber camp location on Jessup River Road, west of NY-30, so I guess we start there," Bobby answered, ignoring the Old Man jibe. He would make Caleb pay for the remark later when he was sure that the Winchesters were all okay.

"Damn, that's not good," Caleb swore as he slapped his hand down hard on the steering wheel upon hearing the words. "As I was driving in, the newscaster on the radio said something about a freak storm popping up from out of nowhere in that area."

"Balls," Bobby swore aloud as he tugged the ball cap off his head and tugged fingers through his hair in agitation. "That's got to be the work of the Ala Demon."

"We best get there then before it is too late," Caleb intoned as he pushed the pedal to the metal and sped down the road at a high rate of speed. His souped up Firebird engine could outrun the law any day of the week so he wasn't worried about being spotted speeding by the state troopers.

"Did you manage to get the items I requested over the phone?" Bobby asked as he glanced over at Caleb, who kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"Yeah, it took some searching, but I got what we need," Caleb answered knowing that Bobby was talking about the arrows laced with eagle feathers and a jar of eagle's blood.

"S'good, something tells me we're going to need them" Bobby replied, before turning his head to look out the side window. Chewing on his bottom lip as the scenery flew by in a blur, he could only hope that they would make it in time to save small family.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Startled as the sound of a shotgun boomed in the air, John was drawn out of his demon induced hallucination to find himself kneeling in the mud as the wind and rain nipped at his near frozen body. Shaking his head to clear it of the despair that still nearly overwhelmed him, he sucked in a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. "It wasn't real. Thank God, it wasn't real. My boy's alive."

"Da'ad? You o-okay," Dean called out, the pain evident in his voice as he struggled to breathe through it as he had been taught to do so many years ago.

"Ye-yeah," John answered hesitantly, the tremble obvious in his voice as thoughts of the previous few minutes assailed him. Hoisting himself off the ground as the icy tendrils of fear began to grab him once again indicating the demon was near, John made a beeline for the truck knowing he couldn't withstand the onslaught another round of grief would surely cause.

Quickly climbing inside the midnight black Grand Sierra once again, John stripped off his soaking wet jacket and flung it out of the way before kneeling beside his youngest. "How's he doing?"

"Not good, not good at all" Dean answered honestly as he palmed Sam's cheek, sighing at the clamminess he felt. "We've got to get him out of here and get him some help before it's, before it's…"

"I know," John voiced, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder in support. "I'll think of something. Just give me a minute."

"Yes Sir," Dean answered, just before the winds built up to near hurricane force again causing the truck to shudder violently on it's side.

"Sonuvabitch, leave us alone," Dean yelled, throwing himself over Sam to try and stabilize his critically injured sibling as best he could. Sam would never survive the trauma if the truck rolled again.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Crawling From the Wreckage Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **Just a short note to let you know my brother has started his physical therapy and is doing well. Once again, thank you for all the support and prayers sent up for him and my family. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.

**Previously**_**: **__"Sonuvabitch, leave us alone," Dean yelled, throwing himself over Sam to try and stabilize his critically injured sibling as best he could when the truck began to shudder violently on its' side. Sam would never survive the trauma if the truck rolled again._

Cursing aloud as the truck undulated violently once again, nearly causing him to lose his hold on his baby brother, Dean looked up at his father with tear glistening in his eyes and pleaded, "Please Dad. You've got to do something. That demon bitch is going to kill Sammy."

"Damn it son, don't you think I know that," John voiced with a high degree of agitation at feeling so useless. He hated not being able to do as his eldest son requested. But he also knew that taking one step away from the slight protection that the truck offered him would leave him at the mercy of the demon's ability to manipulate his thoughts and feelings. He would be of no use to his sons if she turned him to a quivering mess. No, the best thing he could do right now was to try and keep his children from being thrown about if things came to worst. Bracing himself to take his boys full weight should the truck roll over once again, John knew he had to keep Sam as still as possible or he would surely lose his youngest, thereby costing him his eldest too. Dean would never survive the loss of his baby brother with his sanity still intact.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to sound so accusing. I'm just really scared for Sammy right now," Dean apologized as he took in the look of complete and utter despair on his father's face. He knew his Dad would give his life for Sammy in a heartbeat.

"You don't have to apologize for being worried about your brother Dean. Hell, I'm just as scared as you are," John admitted, as the truck gyrated wildly once again as the wind outside howled around them.

"I know you are Dad. It's just, I don't know what I'd do if without…" Dean's voice trailed off as his younger sibling began to seize.

"Shit," Dean swore with venom as his brother's body began to jerk spasmodically within his arms. "Can things get any damn worse than they already are?" Dean grumbled aloud as he began to loosen the button up shirt from around Sammy's neck to keep his little brother's way from being any more restricted than it already was with the position Sam was laying in.

"_I think they just did," _John thought to himself with an audible gasp as he noticed a huge-mouthed, snakelike creature sauntering up to the truck with reckless abandon. It could be none other than the Ala demon herself.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the shotgun position of Caleb's vehicle as they traveled down the highway at an excessive rate of speed, Bobby couldn't help but bounce his leg nervously as the scenery whirred by. Yeah, he was a little afraid that Caleb could lose control of the car, but he was more afraid of what could be happening to the Winchester family at that very moment, especially since he knew the Ala demon was wrecking havoc in the area where John and his boys were last known to be.

Glancing at his watch for what must have been the fiftieth time, Bobby wondered how much longer it would take them to get to the lake Pleasant area. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that if they didn't get to the family soon, they would surely lose them.

"Damn it Caleb, can't you go any faster?" Bobby groused irritably as he once again glanced at his watch, wondering if the second hand had even moved since the last time he looked at it.

"I'm doing the best I can. I've already got the pedal to the metal," Caleb informed his worried friend as he kept his hazel eyes focused intently on the road ahead, knowing that they should be approaching the turnoff for Jessup River Road soon. He just hoped it would be soon enough to save the small family. He had no sooner thought the words than he took note of the dark storm clouds that seemed to be centered in one area of the horizon about five or so miles up ahead.

"Bobby…"

"Yeah, I see it," Bobby retorted immediately having caught sight of the angry looking clouds himself. "Looks like the Winchesters have got one hell of an angry demon on their hands."

"Better reach into the backseat under that tarp and get the crossbow ready," Caleb informed his friend as he slowed down to make the turn which the road sign indicated was only a couple of miles up ahead. His gut instincts told him the Winchester were running out of time and they couldn't afford to bypass the road, thereby wasting some of that precious time.

Releasing his seatbelt as the vehicle slowed, Bobby reached into the backseat and grasped the olive green tarp that Caleb had used to hide the equipment and flung it uncaringly to the side. Grasping the crossbow, he carefully placed it in his lap before snatching the quiver of arrows and jar of eagles blood also. Removing the lid from the jar, Bobby then pulled a few arrows from the quiver and dipped the tips of them into the glass mason jar, making sure to saturate the arrow at least a quarter of the way up. He didn't want to take any chances.

Taking exceptional care to cock the weapon, Bobby held it carefully knowing they might have only one shot at taking the demon out with extreme prejudice.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Staring at the three hunters inside the truck with malicious eyes as she made her way towards the wrecked vehicle, the Ala demon focused her attention on the youngest boy who lay seizing in the blonde headed human's arms. The boy looked so tasty as he seized and she licked her grotesque lips with a forked tongue in anticipation of tasting the sweet tenderness of his young skin. The younger one with the chestnut colored hair would make quite a tasty meal for her soon, but first, first she would feed on the elder ones since she was quite ravenous, well, after she had fun with them that is.

Canting her head to the side as she turned her attention to the eldest of the trio, she was unsurprised to see a spark of defiance in his eyes as he glared at her with undiluted hatred. She would definitely have to teach the inferior human a lesson about bowing down to her superiority. And she couldn't think of a better way to do it than terrorizing him and his children in the last moments of their unworthy lives.

Raising her arms towards the sky, she chanted in a haunting tone and then smiled wickedly as nearby trees became uprooted and began to crash down all around the mangled truck. Watching as the terror began to build in the hunter's eyes as a large tree narrowly missed crushing them all to death, she savored the taste of fear that radiated off of him. My, what an exquisite taste the fear gave her causing her mouth to salivate uncontrollably. It was a taste that she could definitely get used to.

"Dad, what is it? What's happening?" Dean shouted above the roar of the storm as he kept eyes solely focused on his seizing brother while at the same time trying to keep Sam's injured head from bashing against the truck window once again. There was no way Sam could sustain another head injury without it having devastating consequences on his chances for survival.

"It's the demon son, she's here," John answered truthfully, trying to position himself in front of his sons as best he could in the mangled vehicle. With the way the winds were now swirling at hurricane force, he was afraid the cracked windshield of his truck would completely shatter and the broken shards would fly inward and cut his boys to pieces.

"Sonuvabitch," Dean cursed, while at the same time breathing a small sigh of relief as Sam's seizure finally subsided and the youngest Winchester relaxed into a deeper state of unconsciousness once again. If there was one thing to be thankful for, it was the fact that his baby brother wasn't awake to see what was happening.

"Dad, what are we going to do? How are we going to get ourselves out of this one," Dean queried anxiously before grasping one of Sam's hands and holding it tightly, praying that on some level, Sammy would know he was there for him. They had gotten out of a lot of tough hunts before, but he was honestly afraid for their lives this time.

"_I wish I knew, son. I wish I knew" _John thought as he tugged a calloused hand through his dark brown disheveled hair. He knew they were in deep shit this time and couldn't help thinking that if they died, at least they would die together as a family. The thought had no sooner crossed his mind when he could feel the truck vibrating as it began to lift off the ground.

"Hold on tight," he bellowed, praying to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that he and his boys would survive what was to come.

**TBC Will Bobby and Caleb get there in time or will it be too late for the Winchesters?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 8

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously**_**: **__"Dad, what are we going to do? How are we going to get ourselves out of this one," Dean queried anxiously before grasping one of Sam's hands and holding it tightly, praying that on some level, Sammy would know he was there for him. They had gotten out of a lot of tough hunts before, but he was honestly afraid for their lives this time._

"_I wish I knew, son. I wish I knew" _John thought as he tugged a calloused hand through his dark brown disheveled hair. He knew they were in deep shit this time and couldn't help thinking that if they died, at least they would die together as a family. The thought had no sooner crossed his mind when he could feel the truck vibrating as it began to lift off the ground.

"Hold on tight," he bellowed, praying to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that he and his boys would survive what was to come. "Please, if you really are up there like Jim says you are, you have to help us. You have to save my boys."

The words had no sooner been said than John felt the truck settle back down against the ground with a very harsh thud, one that had Sammy groaning aloud, even in unconscious.

"Dad?" Dean queried without looking up as he began to assess his baby brother's condition once again.

"I don't know Dean, she's probably playing with us," John stated in answer to the unspoken question as he tried to peer through the shattered windshield of the GMC truck to see what the demon was up to now. If only they could get a small reprieve from the hurricane force winds, maybe he could take another stab at getting the weapons they needed to dispatch the demon for good.

"Dad, Sammy doesn't have time for this. We gotta get him out of here," Dean voiced apprehensively noting the rapid, yet weak pulse of his baby brother. He also didn't like how moist and clammy Sam's skin was beginning to feel. Sam was definitely experiencing the first two stages of shock and if they didn't get help soon, well, he didn't want to even think about that.

"Don't you think I know that!" John grumbled angrily as he tugged a calloused hand through his disheveled hair.

"Dad, I didn't…"

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just…" John offered in apology after seeing the hurt look on his eldest son's face.

"S'okay, Dad, I'm scared too," Dean replied, absolving his father of guilt.

"Damn it, I've got to do something. I can't just stand here and watch my baby boy die," John huffed, determined to get to the weapons they needed, or die trying.

Shoving the door up above open once again, John pulled himself up through the window just in time to see the Ala demon glare menacingly at him before lifting her hands toward the sky and calling forth a twister. "Oh my god, she's gonna kill us."

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Oh my god, no," Caleb called out in horror upon arriving at the scene to find John's mangled vehicle swaying precariously on its' side as hurricane force winds buffeted the truck. From his point of view of the wreckage, it looked like it would be a miracle if any of the Winchesters survived the accident. Of course, he immediately chastised himself for thinking that way because the small family had to be alive, they just had to be.

As if in answer to his wish, Caleb suddenly saw the door of the truck forced open from the inside and the figure of John pop up. He didn't have time to even breathe a sigh of relief though as his eyes caught sight of the demon and the wicked looking tornado that she was calling forth with her evilness. "Sonuvabitch, that demon is going to kill them."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Bobby growled while taking aim with the crossbow he held firmly in his grasp. He knew he would have only one shot at the demon who was currently distracted with forming a deadly tornado to notice they had arrived. Taking careful aim at the middle of the creature's back, Bobby pulled the trigger, praying that the arrow would have enough force behind it to embed it in the demon's cold heart.

Chewing on his bottom lip as the arrow seemed to move in ultra slow motion, Bobby shouted in triumph when the arrow finally met its target, the shaft burrowing itself deep causing the demon to emit an unearthly ear piercing howl and the forming tornado and hurricane force winds to fizzle out. Watching the demon writhe in agony as the eagle's blood took effect, Bobby began to chant the Serbian ritual as an added precaution.

"_Not hither, ala, a mightier, bareheaded ala is here. Off into the mountain cloud, where no rooster crows, where no dog barks, where no cows bellow, where no sheep bleat, where Slava is not celebrated. Ala, not hither, travel to the Tatar Mountain!"_

Bobby had no sooner finished the ritual, when the demon screamed out in pure unmitigated agony as her skin began to sizzle and her flesh began to melt from her bones.

Bobby and Caleb took no notice of the sight however as they rushed to the truck in a desperate need to get to the family they both cherished with all of their hearts, a family that they now considered to be a part of their own.

**~~Supernatural~~**

So entranced was he by the looming tornado and the thought that he failed his sons, John failed to notice that help had finally arrived. He didn't hear Caleb's car come to a stop or the hunter yell out in horror as the scene before him, so it took him by surprise when he heard the ear piercing shriek admitted by the demon as the arrow sank deep within her back.

"What the hell?" he queried in shock as the tornado and winds suddenly dissipated and the demon's skin began to sizzle before the flesh began to melt from its' bones right before his very eyes. He didn't have long to wonder as he caught sight of Caleb and Bobby running toward him.

"Thank God," John whispered reverently as a silent tear trailed down his face. At least now his baby would have a fighting chance. Not waiting for the hunters to draw near, he called out in a highly distressed voice, "Bobby, Caleb. We need your help. Sam is hurt badly."

Hearing the sound of his father's surprised voice, Dean glanced up from assessing Sam's vitals to see what was the best sight he had ever witness in his young life, that of the demon dying an agonizing death and the sight of Caleb and Bobby jogging towards them at a rapid pace. Knowing that they were safe, he allowed the tears to finally fall as he bent down and whispered by his sibling's ear. "It's okay now Tiger, everything is going to be fine."

Arriving at the vehicle, Caleb surveyed the wreckage as Bobby worked on trying to calm John down. He knew they would have to stabilize the vehicle before attempting to get any of the Winchesters out.

"John, I need you to calm down and tell me just how badly Sam is injured," Bobby stated in a soothing voice, though inside he was on the brink of panicking. He could see that John was visibly trembling and wondered how long the angst filled father would be able to hold himself together.

Inhaling deeply, John tried to relax and pull himself together as best he could before reporting. "He's uh, he's got a substantial head injury and a possible spinal injury also. He's also exhibiting signs of possible stage two shock."

"Damn," Bobby swore, knowing that time was of the essence. If Sam slipped into stage four shock, there would be no coming back from it and the kid would surely die. "What about Dean?"

"He's got a broken wrist and a possible concussion," John replied as he glanced quickly at his children. "I think he's close to slipping into shock himself if he hasn't already."

"Okay, listen to me John. I know you're already keeping Sam as warm as possible. I'm going to go back to Caleb's car and get the spare oxygen canister with the facemask attached that he keeps in the trunk and some extra blankets. When bring it back to you, I need you put it on Sammy for me okay?" Bobby stated tranquilly. He knew the oxygen would give Sam's vital organs the boost they needed to keep working properly.

"Yeah, okay," John agreed, scrubbing a calloused hand through his disheveled hair as he watched Bobby jog off.

Racing back to the car, Bobby quickly placed a call to 9-1-1 Emergency Services and then popped the trunk and grabbed the oxygen canister along with as many blankets as he could carry. Sam and Dean weren't the only ones that needed to stay warm at this point. He could tell that John was beginning to exhibit the warning signs of shock himself.

Retuning to the wrecked vehicle, Bobby hoisted the small canister up first. "Okay John, I need you to get Sammy started on the oxygen for me. Place the mask over his nose and mouth and turn the valve until it stops."

"Yeah, okay," John replied, taking the canister into his hand and lowering it down to Dean. Watching as Dean placed the mask over Sammy's face, he waited for his eldest to turn it on and then looked back at his mentor. "Okay, it's done.

"S'good John. Now, I want you to take these blankets and place one of them under Sam and over him to help keep his body temperature up. After that, I want you and Dean to wrap up in the others," Bobby stated strongly as he handed John the blankets, hoping the stubborn man would listen.

"But.."

"No buts John, you and Dean could be slipping into shock too. How do you think Sam would feel if he knew you idjits weren't taking care of yourselves also?" Bobby knew it was a low blow, but he needed to make sure the others were taken care of too.

"Okay," John whispered before disappearing into the truck to do as instructed. Helping Dean to 'log roll' Sam as gently as possible, he eased one of the blankets under his youngest as best he could and then placed the other blanket over Sam for added warmth and ticked it in. Once he was satisfied, he wrapped one of the others around Dean's shoulders and then the last one over himself. Damn, but he was cold.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Working to shore up the truck with some ropes and tree branches as Bobby tended to Winchesters first aid needs, Caleb had just finished tying off the last rope when he could hear he sound of a distant siren.

"Thank God," he thought to himself knowing that medical help was on the way. The sooner they got an IV started on Sam and possibly the others, the better it would be for them.

Walking around the truck, his eyes suddenly caught sight of the heap of bones left behind by the demon after it had disintegrated. Knowing he had to get rid of the evidence before the police arrived, he quickly grabbed a tarp from the back of his car and wrapped the bones in it. He could do a salt and burn on them as soon as he knew the Winchesters were safe.

**TBC. Probably not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously: **_Walking around the truck, his eyes suddenly caught sight of the heap of bones left behind by the demon after it had disintegrated. Knowing he had to get rid of the evidence before emergency help arrived, he quickly grabbed a tarp from the back of his car and wrapped the bones in it. He could do a salt and burn on them as soon as he knew the Winchesters were safe._

Caleb had no sooner finished wrapping the Ala's bones and hidden them under some dense foliage when the sound of a couple of vehicles could be heard coming to a screeching stop. Glancing towards the dirt road, he sighed in relief to see ambulance and rescue squad personnel climbing from their respective vehicles. Medical help had finally arrived. Glancing quickly over to the mangled vehicle of John's truck to see that Bobby had things well in hand, he quickly jogged over to the rescue vehicles where the paramedics and firefighters were pulling their gear from the back of their designated vehicles. "Please, you've got to hurry. Sammy is hurt really bad. And the rest of his family isn't doing too great either"

"What can you tell us about their injuries?" Jim Morgan, the head Emergency Medical Technician asked as he grabbed the drug box from the back while his partner grabbed the backboard and a few other items. The more they knew, the quicker they would be able to treat the injured people.

"Sammy's hurt the worst. He's uh…he's sixteen and the youngest of the family. According to his father, he hit his head pretty hard when they crashed. He's most likely got a severe concussion. He's also suffering from shock. I think they all are. Dean's got a broken arm or something, and I really can't tell you much about John," Caleb answered, trying his best to fill in what he felt were the pertinent facts.

"Okay, we'll do what we can to help," Jim responded as they arrived at the vehicle to find the occupants still trapped inside the truck.

"Marcus, from the sound of it, time is definitely of the essence in treating the youngest victim inside," Tony, the other EMT, explained, trying to impart just how important it was to get the youngster out of the vehicle so they could start treating him as soon as possible. He was worried that the teen could succumb to his injuries if they didn't get him started on treatment immediately.

"You know us Tony, we'll get them out just as quick as we possibly can while still making sure we watch out for their safety," Marcus informed the EMT as he watched the men under his authority setting up the jaws of life machine so that they could cut the roof of the vehicle and peel it back to gain access to the victim's inside.

"Okay Marcus, we're ready to go," Jason Manning, one of the firefighters, voiced as he looked up at the fire captain. "We just need the men inside to cover up with one of the protective blankets so we can break the glass."

Grabbing one of the fire retardant blankets, Marcus walked over to Bobby and Caleb who were standing by impatiently as they waited for the rescue men to complete their task. "We need for the men inside to cover up completely with this so we can bust out the window," he explained as he handed over the item to Bobby. He knew the men inside would respond better to someone they knew than a stranger.

Yeah, okay," Bobby replied as he took the slightly heavy blanket in hand.

"John, the firemen need you to place this blanket over you and the boys to keep you from being injured by flying glass," Bobby informed his friend and protégé as he handed the blanket up to the weary hunter.

Waiting for John to do as instructed, they then fired up the machine which began to slice through the metal roofing of the truck.

Grimacing as the windshield burst from the pressure, Bobby sighed in relief a few moments later as the jaws of life machine was turned off and the firemen peeled back the roof.

Taking charge, Jim Morgan immediately moved into place and started assessing the youngest victim in the truck while his partner assed the other two. Grasping the young teen's wrist, he sighed at the rapid beat he could feel beneath his fingertips. The kid's heart was beating much too rapidly for his liking. Gently prodding the teen's head, he took note of a sizable lump, making him worry that his young patient was likely to suffer from a brain contusion or worse. Moving on, he prodded the young man's limbs and back checking for any broken bones and spinal misalignment.

"Marcus, can you get me the backboard? I don't feel any broken bones or spinal protrusions, but I don't want to take any chances with possibly paralyzing this kid when we move him," Jim informed the firefighter as he glanced up at him.

"Sure," the firefighter answered, before turning to do as asked. He had a sixteen year old himself and just couldn't imagine how he would feel if it were his boy laying there so critically injured.

Placing the board within the paramedic's reach, Marcus then helped the EMT to log roll the injured teen, making sure to keep his neck and spine perfectly aligned.

Pulling Sam out of the vehicle on the backboard with the firefighter's help, Jim immediately went to work on stabilizing his patient while his partner and the others helped Dean and John exit the truck. Placing a warming blanket over the young boy to help raise his body temperature to a more comfortable level, he then started an I.V. to give Sam's organs the fluids they desperately needed to keep working properly. Hopefully, his actions would keep the young man from entering a deeper level of shock.

"Roy, we need to roll with this kid stat," Jim informed his partner as he turned towards the other EMT to witness him place a stabilizing brace on Dean's wrist.

"Give me a sec.," Roy voiced as he wrapped a sling around Dean's shoulder to support his injured wrist more firmly. He didn't want to chance occluding any arteries by having the injured limb moving around too much. "Okay, let's roll," he stated as he reached down to help Dean to his feet. He could start an I.V. on him once they were in the ambulance.

Loading the small family into the ambulance as the police finally arrived, Jim informed Bobby and Caleb about where they would be taken and then sped off.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"What have we got?" Dr. Kendrick Jones inquired with concern as the back of the ambulance doors opened. He had been warned there was a critical case coming in along with a couple of other injured people and had met the ambulance in the ER bay.

"Male child, sixteen years of age. He has significant head trauma and is suffering from possible level three shock," Jim answered, knowing that Sam was the most critical of the three Winchesters. "The left side of his head collided with the window of the truck he was driving when it overturned and he has a sizable hematoma. He has yet to regain consciousness."

"Damn, that's not good," Dr. Jones swore as he helped the paramedics lower Sam's gurney from the ambulance. Taking just a minute to take Sam's pulse and listen to his heart, he then barked an order for the young man to be taken to treatment room five. Racing beside the gurney as the orderlies rushed Sam down the hall, he knew he didn't have to worry about the two other injured men in the ambulance since his partner, Dr. Stewart McDaniel was there to look after them.

Entering treatment room five, the orderlies quickly, yet gently transferred Sam from the ambulance gurney onto the small bed in the room.

"Somebody grab a pair of scissors and start cutting this kid's clothing off. I want all of his injuries catalogued as soon as possible," the doctor called out as he removed the stethoscope from his neck and placed it to Sam's chest once his shirt was cut off. "Judy, call the lab and tell them to be on standby for a stat case. I want an MRI and a CT scan done on this kid to check for brain edema or cerebral contusions as soon as possible."

"Yes Doctor," Nurse Judy Logan replied immediately before promptly walking over to the small phone that hung on the side wall to make the call. She hated to think that such a young child could be suffering from brain swelling as the doctor obviously feared.

Pulling the small pocket light from the pocket of his dress shirt, Kendrick wasn't surprised to see Sam's pupils react slowly to the light when he shined it into them, but he was rewarded however when his patient audibly groaned in discomfort from the bright light.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Kendrick questioned as he leaned in towards his patient's bed.

"Unnnnnh," Sam responded groggily as his head began to move slightly on the bed.

"Sam, you've been in an accident and I need you to open your eyes for me if you can do that," Dr. Jones stated, watching the young teen very intently.

"De'n, Wh're…hur's" Sam garbled, his mind too scrambled to form a coherent sentence.

"Sam, you are at the hospital. I need you to open your eyes for me son," Dr. Jones encouraged, his worry for his young patient building exponentially as Sam became more and more disoriented.

"Da'ad?" Sam questioned one more time for the blackness took over and he lost consciousness once again.

"Damn it," the doctor swore knowing that they couldn't afford to wait any longer, they needed to get Sam down to the lab for the MRI and CT Scan so they could get him started on a course of treatment right away. His young patient's life could very well depend on it.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in treatment room one as they waited for Dean to be assigned a room for the night, John couldn't help but worry about what was going on with his youngest. He had asked the nurses to find out something for him a couple of times while he and Dean were being treated only to be told that the Sam's doctor was busy working to stabilize his son and that Dr. Jones would be there to talk with him as soon as possible.

"Dad, why haven't they told us anything about Sammy yet?" Dean asked worriedly, breaking into John's thoughts as he glanced over to the closed door wishing that someone would come in and give them at least a little bit of news.

"I don't know Ace," John admitted anxiously as he reached up to tug his fingers through his disheveled hair. "All they've told me is that Sam was being sent for tests."

"But that was over an hour ago. Can't you…" Dean's voice drifted off as a doctor entered the room with a serious look upon his face.

Sucking in a stuttered breath, John stood up beside Dean's bed and placed a comforting hand upon his eldest son's shoulder as he and Dean turned their full attention to the doctor.

"Doc? How's Sammy? How is my son?'

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 10

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the long wait on this one. The past few days have been extremely busy for me. Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any glaring errors in medical information and treatment.

**Previously:**"_Dad, why haven't they told us anything about Sammy yet?" Dean asked worriedly, breaking into John's thoughts as he glanced over to the closed door wishing that someone would come in and give them at least a little bit of news._

"I don't know Ace," John admitted anxiously as he reached up to tug his fingers through his disheveled hair. "All they've told me is that Sam was being sent for tests."

"But that was over an hour ago. Can't you…" Dean's voice drifted off as a doctor entered the room with a serious look upon his face.

Sucking in a stuttered breath, John stood up beside Dean's bed and placed a comforting hand upon his eldest son's shoulder as he and Dean turned their full attention to the doctor. "Doc? How is Sammy? How is my son?

Knowing that the words he had to say would have an adverse reaction on the small family before him, Dr. Kendrick Jones motioned for John to sit in the chair beside Dean's bed. He knew the man had been through a rough experience already, and things were about to get so much worse for him after hearing the words he was about to say.

"Mr. Winchester, your son is in critical, but stable, condition right now. He is suffering from what is known as a brain edema as a direct result of his head colliding with the side window at the time of the accident," Dr. Jones stated softly, making sure to keep a medically trained eye on the two men before him. He didn't want to overwhelm them with too much information too soon, thereby causing their conditions to worsen.

"Wh-what's that mean?" Dean questioned, his facial features paling significantly upon hearing the words. He knew things were bad, but still, the doctors words were more than he was ready to hear.

"Basically, it means that you brother is suffering from brain swelling as a result of his head injury. When his head collided with the window, it caused the ICP or intracranial pressure to start building in his head," the doctor answered as gently as he could, while at the same time checking the readout on the heart monitor that Dean was still attached to for the moment to record his pulse and blood pressure. The pressure was slightly more elevated than he would have liked, but was understandable given the circumstances.

"Just how dangerous is this intracranial pressure buildup?" John asked, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Extremely dangerous if not caught in time," Kendrick answered truthfully with a sigh. "This pressure buildup can prevent the blood from flowing to your son's brain, which in essence deprives his brain of the oxygen it needs to function correctly. The swelling can also block other fluids from leaving his brain, making the swelling even worse and thereby causing damage or even death of brain."

"Damn," John swore, reaching up to tug his other hand through his disheveled hair. "So what, uh, what can you d-do if the pressure buildup be-becomes too much?"

"Well, we've already started your son on Oxygen therapy to make sure his blood has enough oxygen in it. This should help to ensure that Sam's brain gets the oxygen it needs to function properly, even with the swelling. We've also started Sam on an IV with medications to keep his blood pressure from dropping too low. This helps to make sure that his body, including his brain, is receiving enough blood. Not only that, but the fluid and the medicine within the IV can also help fight off any infection that may contribute to his brain swelling," Dr. Jones informed the anxious father. "If for some reason the therapy doesn't work, then we'll have to discuss the possibility of performing a ventriculostomy at a later time if the pressure becomes too much for Sam's brain to handle."

"A ventricu what?" Dean asked, his head beginning to spin with dizziness from all the information the doctor had given them in such a short amount of time.

"A ventriculostomy. It is a procedure where a small hole is cut into the skull and a plastic drain tube is inserted so that the excess cerebrospinal fluid can be drained from inside the brain to relieve swelling," the doctor explained in terms that the angst filled family could understand.

"Oh god," Dean moaned, his face losing all color as bile began to rise in his throat upon hearing the words.

Recognizing the signs immediately, the young doctor reached over to grab one of the emesis basins from the side table and held it under Dean's chin just in time for the young Winchester to throw up into the pink colored kidney shaped dish.

Waiting until the young man was finished heaving, Kendrick walked to the small bathroom and grasped a clean washcloth and then soaked it in water. Wringing the excess out, he then carried it out and handed to John who used the washcloth to wipe his eldest son's sweaty brow before wiping his mouth clean with it.

"I know it sounds bad Dean, but hopefully things won't come to worse and the swelling will be reduced by the medications and oxygen therapy," Kendrick intoned with a tight smile.

"Doc, once Sammy recovers from this, is there any long time side effects that we'll have to worry about?" John asked, because Sammy was going to recover from the traumatic injury He would have it no other way.

"Well, Sam could suffer from bouts of depression because his sleep patterns will be affected for a while. He could also suffer from severe migraine headaches and the injury could also affect his attention and communication skills. He'll most likely have trouble thinking and it could affect him verbally," Dr. Jones answered as he thought about the possible side effects of the injury on long term recovery.

"So how long before we know if the medication and oxygen therapy is working?" Dean questioned anxiously, after he was able to pull himself together.

"I wish I could answer that for you Dean. Sometimes these cases resolve themselves within a few days. In other cases, the swelling could last for weeks," the doctor stated serenely as possible. "Now, if there are no other questions, I really do need to get back and check on Sam."

"Just one more question Doc. When can we see Sammy?" John asked, needing to see his youngest as soon as possible. Neither he nor Dean would relax until the saw their youngest for themselves.

"Sam is being moved up to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit as we speak. Once we have him situated, you are more than welcome to visit," The doctor informed the eldest Winchester. "But for now, you two need to get some rest while you can. Dean will be moved to his room shortly for 24 hour observation and I am going to request a recliner be put in the room for you to get some rest also John."

"Thanks Doc," John voiced with a sigh. He really didn't feel like sleeping, but he knew Dean needed his rest and he would do what he could to make sure Dean got it.

"Oh, and just so you know, I am going to write up an order for a sedative to be administered if neither of you decide to follow my instructions. It will be a couple of hours before you can see Sam and you need to be well rested for his sake as well as your own," Kendrick stated with a knowing smile as he walked toward the door and prepared to exit the room. He could see in both the men's eyes that neither had planned on getting any rest until they knew their youngest was okay.

"Damn, he's bossy, just like you Dad," the doctor heard Dean comment as he made his way over to the nurses desk just outside Dean's treatment room so he could write up the order. He couldn't help but smile knowing that even though his young patient had a long road ahead of him, he definitely had a family that would be there to support him along whole way.

**TBC **_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer for an update and these next couple of days look to be pretty busy ones for me. Bobby and Caleb will return in the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 10

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously:**_"Damn, he's bossy, just like you Dad," the doctor heard Dean comment as he made his way over to the nurses desk just outside Dean's treatment room so he could write up the order for the threatened sedative for the two elder Winchesters. He couldn't help but smile knowing that even though his young patient had a long road to recovery ahead of him, he definitely had a family that would be there to support him along the whole way._

Riding the elevator up to the PICU, Dean couldn't help but clench his hands with nervousness as he felt the elevator slowly begin to move towards its destination. He was finally going to get to see his baby brother after what had seemed like way too many hours to him. It irked him to no ends that he and his father had been forced to rest for a couple of hours instead of being by Sammy's side where they were supposed to be. Sure, he knew his sibling was in a deep state of unconscious, but that didn't mean that Sam wouldn't know they weren't by his side. Even as a baby, Sammy had always been able to sense when he wasn't near and it left his baby brother feeling insecure and vulnerable. Drawn out of his musings as the elevator dinged and jerked to a stop, Dean sighed in relief as he waited for the doors to open. Just another minute or so, and he would be where he was always meant to be, by his brother's side.

Exiting the elevator after the metal doors slid open, Dean couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the brightly colored paintings of the many diverse looking clowns that adorned the walls of the pediatric wing. Sam hated, or should he say feared, clowns with a passion and that was the last thing the kid needed to wake up to. Feeling the pressure of a hand placed upon his shoulder, he glanced up from the wheelchair he was riding in _(damn the hospital policy that required it) _to see his father looking down at him in concern.

"You feeling okay, Ace?' John questioned worriedly as he moved his hand and began to knead the tense muscles in Dean's neck.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to see Sammy," Dean answered, keeping his thoughts to himself as the nurse pushed the mobile chair he was riding in to his brother's room. He knew Sam wouldn't like others knowing about his inane fear of clowns, especially seeing as how his brother was 16 years old.

"Me too Son," John replied softly, keeping his hand in place for comfort as they neared the intensive care section of the pediatric wing. Whether it was for his own comfort or Dean's he really didn't know.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Standing at his young patient's bedside, Dr. Kendrick Jones couldn't help but sigh as he looked over the readings from Sam's latest CT scan and EEG readings to see that the intracranial pressure had risen a little since the last scan was performed. "Come on kid, you've got to start getting better. I don't want to have to drill a burr hole inside your skull to place an ICP monitor as that would devastate your family," he stated as he reached out to brush the teen's too long bangs to the side.

Glancing at his watch, he knew it wouldn't be too much longer before the teen's family was brought to the room. It was going to be a tight fit once they were all inside the small room, but he knew that Dean and John staying with Sam would be the only way to keep peace in the hospital where the Winchesters were concerned. It was obvious both men were more than willing to cause a ruckus if they were kept from their youngest for too long a time.

Checking the reading on the heart monitor, Kendrick wrote the information down in Sam's chart and then placed it back into the holder on the wall. Exiting the room afterwards, he wasn't surprised to see Sam's family strolling down the small hallway. Inhaling deeply, he started walking towards them so that he could talk with John and Dean before they were allowed access to Sam's room. He didn't want the two men to be overwrought upon seeing all of the machines that their youngest was hooked up to.

"Judy, I'll take it from here," Dr, Jones informed the young nurse as he kneeled in front of the wheelchair that Dean was stationed in and reached out to check the radial pulse on Dean's uncasted arm.

"So how are you feeling," Kendrick asked, relieve to find that Dean's pulse though slightly elevated, was acceptable given the situation.

"I'm fine, I just need to see my brother," Dean answered, glancing around the doctor and trying to peer through the open door to what he figured was his sibling's room.

"Well, I think I can arrange that, but first I need to talk with you two," Kendrick stated, glancing up at John before returning his attention to Dean.

"Wh-why? Did something else happen?" Dean inquired hesitantly before beginning to chew on his bottom lip in nervousness.

"No, Sam's condition remains unchanged at this point in time. I just wanted to prepare the both you for what you'll see upon entering the room," Dr. Jones stated as he placed a calming hand on Dean's knee. "Sam is hooked up to a lot of machinery which is helping us to monitor his brain functioning and overall health. The first thing you'll notice when you enter the room is that Sam has several electrodes placed around his scalp. These electrodes are hooked to an EEG which will help us to monitor his brain activity, thereby warning us if there is an increase in intracranial pressure."

"You, you didn't have to shave his hair off for it did you?" Dean asked warily, knowing how much Sam fought against him and his dad every time they suggested that he get it cut military style.

"No, we were able to place the electrodes around his scalp line. We also placed a few on areas of his forehead and one on each cheek," Kendrick answered with a smile upon noticing the look of relief upon Dean's face at hearing the information.

"What else should we expect Doc?" John questioned, wanting to know everything.

"As I stated earlier down in the ER, Sam will be hooked up to a couple of IV's which are providing the medications and fluids his body needs at this time to keep his blood pressure from falling too low. We also have him connected to a heart monitor which will continuously monitor his heart rate and blood pressure, and there is also an oximeter attached to one of his fingers to measure his oxygen saturation rate. As I informed you earlier, we have started Sam on oxygen therapy in hopes of making sure his blood has enough oxygen in it to ensure that his brain gets plenty of oxygen to help it function properly, Dr. Jones answered. "We've also had to insert a Foley catheter. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you what that is used for."

"No Sir," Dean grimaced, unconsciously clenching his legs together in a protective measure. "Can we see Sammy now?"

"Sure," Dr. Kendrick Jones answered, rising to his feet so he could push the wheelchair and its' occupant towards Sam's room before Dean tried to make an escape.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at his brother's bedside just a few scant moments later, Dean couldn't hold back the tears that began to trail down his face at seeing his baby brother lying so pale and helpless in the bed. He just couldn't reconcile his mind to the fact that it was actually Sammy who was laying there so still and unmoving. His brother was always moving about, even in sleep. Reaching out to grasp his sibling's hand, he lifted it tenderly and clasped it in his own.

"I'm here Kiddo, and I'll be right here until you wake up" Dean whispered reverently, hoping that on some level, his sibling would know that he was there for him.

"That goes for the both of us, Tiger," John added before leaning down and planting a kiss on his youngest son's forehead, being careful not to displace the electrodes that was monitoring Sam's brain functions. He knew he should go down and see if Caleb and Bobby had arrived at the hospital yet after dealing with the police at the accident site, but he just couldn't tear himself away from Sammy's bedside. Surely the other hunters would understand.

A little surprised at the uncharacteristic show of affection from the old man, Dean wondered if his Dad was feeling alright. He hadn't taken the time to consider that his father could have been hurt more than he was willing to admit, causing him to speak up. "Dad, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Dean, you don't have to worry about me," John replied with a smile knowing exactly what had brought the question about. Sure, he was sore as hell, but that was a given after being in an automobile accident and he knew it had to be even worse for his eldest child. "Why don't you go over there and climb into the bed. You are supposed to be getting some rest while you are on twenty-four hour observation ya know."

"I'll get some rest when I know Sammy is doing better," Dean retorted, unwilling to leave his brother's side.

"Dean, the last thing Sammy needs is to wake up and find you passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Get some rest, I'll stay right here by Sammy's side."

"Okay, but only if you promise to wake me if something happens," Dean relented with a yawn. He really was struggling to stay awake after having been pushed beyond the limit of his endurance.

"You know I will. Now get your ass over there and get some sleep," John stated, keeping a close eye on his eldest as Dean slowly made his way to the other side of the room and climbed onto the bed, the boy asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Standing up and strolling over to the bed, he picked the blanket up that rested at the bottom of it and covered his son up. Watching his son sleep for just a moment, he hoped that Dean would be able to get at least a few hours of rest before waking. His eldest was going to need it if they were going to get Sam through what was sure to be a complicated recovery from the sound of things. Reaching out to palm Dean's cheek, he lightly caressed it with parental affection before returning to his seat where he could watch over both his boys through the long night ahead.

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 12

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Previously:**_Standing up and strolling over to the bed, John picked the blanket up that rested at the bottom of it and covered his son up. Watching his son sleep for just a moment, John hoped that Dean would be able to get at least a few hours of rest before waking. His eldest was going to need it if they were going to get Sam through what was sure to be a complicated recovery from the sound of things. Reaching out to palm Dean's cheek, he lightly caressed it with parental affection before returning to his seat where he could watch over both his boys through the long night ahead._

Early the next morning found Dean sitting at his brother's beside as John made his way down to the ER room to escort Bobby and Caleb to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit for a visit. Bobby and Caleb had made it to the hospital sometime near midnight the night before only to be informed that visiting hours were over and that they would have to return the following day. The two hunters had then found a motel that was within relatively close distance and bunked down for the night, each determined to be at the hospital once visiting hours started the next morning. John had been made aware of their return the next morning when one of Sam's nurses informed him that Sam's uncles were down in the ER and would like to see their nephew. Knowing that his youngest was in good hands, John left Sam to Dean's care and went to get the two hunters whom he considered family members.

Sighing as he grasped his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze once his father had left the room, Dean wished Sammy would wake up. He knew Sam wasn't in a coma since he had questioned Dr. Kendrick Jones about the possibility earlier and the doctor had assured him that that was not the case, but knowing so still didn't negate his worry since his sibling had yet to awaken.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, naptime's over," Dean encouraged, hoping to reach his brother on some level, while at the same time reaching out to brush a hand through Sam's long honey brown colored locks. Of course, Sam being the stubborn teen he was, remained firmly entrenched in the arms of sleep.

"S'okay Kiddo, I'll be here whenever you decide to wake up," Dean stated, his heart aching at the thought of spending even another minute without being able to talk to his younger sibling. So lost was he in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening or his father and the others entering the room.

"Dean? You okay Son?" John queried worriedly as he placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder upon noticing how disappointed Dean seemed to be.

"Yeah, I just wish the brat would wake up and talk to me," Dean answered, nodding his head in greeting to Bobby and Caleb as the two walked over and stood at the foot of Sam's bed.

"About that, did the doctors give you any idea of when Sammy might wake up?" Caleb asked as he reached down and straightened the blanket that covered the youngest Winchester's legs. He hated seeing the kid laying there so still and unmoving.

"No, they said he could wake up within the next few minutes or it could take a few days. There's just no telling with the head injury he suffered," John answered with a despondent sigh.

"About the head injury, just how bad…" Bobby stopped at that point, unable to continue as a solid lumped formed in his throat and his eyes became suspiciously moist. He couldn't fathom losing one of the boys he had come to know and love as one of his own.

"It's bad. Sam is suffering from brain swelling and the doc said, he…uh, he said it will be a long road to recovery," John stammered, his own voice breaking.

"Ya know what? That doctor doesn't know just how stubborn Little Bit there can be," Caleb retorted immediately, determined to beak the funk that seemed to be settling over the room and its occupants. "Little Bit is a fighter and he'll show them just how wrong they are."

"You're right. Sammy is a fighter and he's going to wake up soon," Dean agreed as he leaned forward and rubbed his thumb lightly across Sam's cheek. "Isn't that right Kiddo?"

Of course, he was immediately surprised when his plea was answered as Sam turned his face into the soft touch.

"Sammy?"

**~~Supernatural~~**

Drifting on the verge of consciousness, Sam became aware of voices around him talking in soft tones. He thought he recognized them, but wasn't totally sure because of the fog that seemed to have enveloped his brain. Deciding to ignore them, he was just about to let himself fall into the blessed void of nothingness again when he heard a voice that he could identify from the time when he was just a tiny tot, that of his eldest brother. Latching onto the voice, Sam allowed it to lead him back from the edge and then leaned into the feather light touch of his brother when Dean caressed his face gently.

"Sammy? You with me little brother?" Dean inquired as he gazed at his brother imploringly to see Sammy's eyes flutter for a moment then slowly open.

"De-uhn" Sammy croaked, tears filling his eyes as he struggled to form his brother's name. He knew the name hadn't come out right and it scared him. What the hell was wrong with him?

Knowing immediately that Sam was starting to panic by the way his child was beginning to pant for breath, not to mention the way his heart rate was spiking on the monitor, John immediately walked to the other side of Sam's bed and palmed his young son's face in comfort. "Shhhh, S'okay Tiger, you need to relax. You were in an accident and you hit your head pretty hard."

"Is everything okay in here. There was a spike in…oh, I'll let the doctor know Samuel is awake," Nurse Judy Logan stated upon entering the room to find her young patient stirring and somewhat alert.

"Da-ahd, wha' wr-wro…ungg wit' me?" Sam stammered, tears flowing down his cheeks when he was unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I can answer that for you Sam," Dr. Kendrick Jones stated as he walked into the room just in time to hear the question. "As I'm sure your family has probably informed you, you were in a bad accident and you hit your head pretty hard on impact. That impact caused what we call a brain edema in medical terms. What that means is that when your head hit the window, it caused your brain to swell. It's that swelling that is causing you to have some difficulty with your thought and speech processes right now," Kendrick informed his young patient as gently as possible.

"What about when the swelling goes down Doc? Will Sammy be able to think and talk clearly then?" Bobby asked, needing to know that the kid he loved so much was going to be okay.

"It will take some time, but yes, Sam will eventually be able to talk and think just like he used to before the accident," Kendrick answered the angst filled hunter. "Of course, because of the bruising and swelling of the brain, it could take upwards of six months for Sam to fully heal from the trauma to his brain."

"Damn," Caleb swore softly knowing how much that would upset the youngest in their mist.

"I know it seems like a long time, but with love and a whole lot of patience from all of you, I assure you that Sam will fully recover from his injury," Kendrick assured the worried family.

"Don't you worry about that Doc, we'll all be there for Sammy just as long as he needs us," Dean touted as he reached up to thumb away the tears that were now silently flowing down Sam's cheeks.

"De, hurzzz" Sam slurred, wincing in discomfort as his head began to throb with the beginnings of a massive migraine headache.

"I can help with that," Kendrick stated as he walked over the medicine cabinet in the room. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he quickly unlocked it and then pulled a vial of morphine and sterile syringe from the shelf. Inserting the needle into the vial, he quickly withdrew a small amount into the syringe before placing the vial back on the shelf and re-locking the cabinet. Walking over to Sam's bed, he pushed the plunger just enough to make sure that no air bubbles were in the medication and then injected it into the IV port on Sam's hand.

"He should feel some relief very soon," Kendrick informed the men in the room as he stood by the bed, waiting for the medicine to take effect. Within moment, he was pleased to see the pain lines recede from his young patient's face as Sam quickly slipped into a drugged sleep.

"Thanks Doc," Dean voiced in appreciation as he glanced up at the man who had helped his brother. "I can't stand to see him hurting."

"You're welcome," Kendrick responded, with a smile. Of course, he couldn't help but notice that Dean was looking a little pale himself. "Dean, I think you and your father need to get some rest too. You two have also been through quite an ordeal."

"I think that is our cue to leave," Bobby voiced as he motioned for Caleb to start towards the door. "We'll see the three of you later this afternoon."

"Okay, see you then," John agreed as he walked the two hunters to the door.

"Hey, make sure you bring back some food when you come," Dean called out to the hunters as they exited the door. He didn't want to be stuck eating hospital food.

"Okay Ace, you heard the doc, time for bed" John stated as he motioned for Dean to get into the bed on the other side of the room once Bobby and Caleb had left.

"Dad, I'm fine," Dean retorted stubbornly, determined to stay by his brother's side.

"I'll be the judge of that," a stern matronly nurse stated with authority as she walked into the room and openly assessed the health of the two younger men before her.

"Excuse me," John stated in amazement at the brazen woman.

"You heard me," Nurse Bertha Craddock answered, placing her hands upon her hips. "Dr. Jones here warned me that you two had a penchant for forsaking your own health in deference to your youngest and I am here to make sure that doesn't happen. That youngster will need you two healthy and strong since he has a long road to recovery ahead of him."

"But…," Dean stammered as the nurse strode up behind his wheelchair and pushed it towards the bed on the other side of the room.

"Don't you 'but' me young man," Bertha chided as she locked the brakes on the chair. "Now up into the bed with you. You are supposed to be on twenty four hour observation."

"You're worse than Nurse Ratched," Dean mumbled under his breath, referring to the sociopathic nurse in the movie _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, _as he climbed into the bed and allowed himself to be covered with a blanket by the old battleaxe of a nurse.

"I heard that," Bertha stated, keeping up her stern persona even though she was laughing inside. "Now behave yourself or I'll be coming in later to give you a sponge bath."

"Oh hell no," Dean voiced in horror, glancing over to his father for support.

"Listen lady, you can't just come in here and order us around like…" John started to say before being cut off mid rant.

"I can and I will. Now unless you want me to threaten you with a sponge bath also, you will get at least an hour's worth of rest in the recliner that has been provided for your use," Nurse Bertha warned John before strolling over to Sam's bed and tenderly tucking the blankets in around the young sleeping hunter, belying her stern nature.

"If I were you John, I would listen to what she said," Dr. Kendrick Jones warned, knowing that Bertha never minced her words, she meant everything she said.

"Damn, the gall of some people in this place…" John grumbled as he made his way over to the recliner to relax.

Smiling his thanks to Bertha after the two eldest Winchester had laid down and closed their eyes to rest, Dr. Jones then turned off the overhead light in the room before he and Bertha left so the small family could get some rest.

**TBC Once again, so sorry for your long wait. Hope this chapter made up for it. I hope the flow of the chapter was okay. It seemed a little stilted to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 13

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously: **_Smiling his thanks to Bertha after the two eldest Winchester had laid down and closed their eyes to rest, Dr. Jones then turned off the overhead light in the room before he and Bertha left so the small family could get some rest._

Tossing about in his bed approximately forty-five minutes or so later, Dean knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep. He was just too worried about Sammy and the toll the head trauma was taking on his baby brother. He knew how much it devastated Sam not being able to express himself clearly, and he couldn't help but worry about what it would do to his brother's psyche. Even though they were hunters, Sam had a tender heart and he could only imagine what the speech aphasia would do to Sammy's self esteem.

Rolling over onto his right side, Dean sighed aloud as he watched Sam sleeping. Even in a drug induced sleep, it was obvious that his brother wasn't resting well by the furrow of his brows and the pained look on his face.

Fearing that his brother's mind was being assailed by memories of what happened, Dean threw back the blanket covering him and got up from his bed.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" John questioned with a yawn, the slight movement having drawn him from a light slumber. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Yeah, well that's only going to happen when I know Sammy is comfortably resting too," Dean explained as he tread softly across the floor to his baby brother's bed. Climbing in behind Sammy, he wrapped his uninjured arm around his younger sibling and gently pulled him close, making sure to use extra care not to disturb the IV's or other lines hooked up to his brother's body. Fully relaxing as Sam sighed in contentment, Dean allowed his mind to finally unwind and drifted off into a healing sleep.

Smiling in approval, John closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once again knowing that his youngest was in good hands.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at Sam's room later that afternoon, Caleb and Bobby couldn't help but smile at the sight that had met their eyes upon opening the door, that of Sam snuggled up to his big brother, both boys sleeping contentedly as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"You two just gonna stand there and grin like a couple of numbskulls or are you actually going to walk inside and keep me company?" John questioned with a whisper from the reclining chair he was sitting on as he watched over his two napping boys.

"What's the matter John, that brain of yours too empty to keep yourself entertained for an hour or two?" Caleb chuckled as he entered the room, followed closely by Bobby.

"At least I have a brain Caleb. That's more that I can say for you," John retorted with a satisfied smirk. God, but he sounded like Dean sometimes.

"Nice comeback, Dad," Dean murmured, with a yawn as he opened his eyes to see the afternoon rays of the sun shining in from the partially closed window blind in Sammy's room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you there Snuggle bear," Caleb quipped with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You're lucky Sammy is sleeping right now or I would make pay you back for that comment, shorty." Dean growled menacingly, though the smirk on his face belied the anger in the words.

"Alright ya idjits, can it before you wake that boy up and I have to take a switch to your behinds," Bobby warned lightly, afraid that the two younger hunters would wake Sammy up with their verbal banter. The kid needed all the rest he could get if he was going to recover from the head injury that had been inflicted upon him during the wreck.

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared," Caleb bemoaned, just before being whacked in the back of the head by Bobby. "Hey!"

"What?" Bobby questioned innocently, just before the sound of giggling could be heard coming from the bed.

"You think that's funny, Squirt," Caleb asked, pleased to see Sam in such good spirits, even though they had abruptly waken the young hunter.

Sam just nodded, unwilling to voice his answer after the incident earlier with his impaired and semantically incorrect speech.

"Cat got your tongue, Dude?" Dean queried in concern as he glanced at his little brother. He knew something was wrong with the way Sam shied away from answering Caleb's question orally..

"Kn-know not talwk ruight…" Sam sighed despondently when the words and sentence he was trying to form wouldn't come out right. "Soun' stu…pid."

"Hey, none of that, Kiddo," John enunciated quickly, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to the bed. "You've had a serious head injury and it's understandable that you're having some problems with communication right now."

"Dad's right Sammy," Dean voiced as he brushed away the bangs that were falling into his younger sibling's eyes. "You need to give yourself a break. And another thing, I don't want to hear you ever say you sound stupid again or I will kick you ass. You understand me, Princess?"

"Ye-yeah," Sam replied with a wan smile, grateful for his big brother's support.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"So how's he doing doc?" John questioned later that evening as Dr. Kendrick Jones finished his assessment of Sam's condition while his eldest son looked on from his own hospital bed. Bobby and Caleb had left for the evening and now it was just him and his two sons in the small hospital room.

"Well, I'm happy to say that your son is no longer considered to be in critical condition since his intracranial pressure, or ICP numbers are starting to fall, but his condition is still serious and he will remain in the PICU at least another twenty-four hours for observation before I will even think about allowing him to be transferred to our stepdown unit," Dr. Jones answered as he wrote some information down on Sam's chart.

"At least Sammy is getting better. That's all that matters to us Doc," Dean verbalized with a smile as he started to push himself up from the bed only to stop as he saw Nurse Bertha Craddock walk into the room carrying a washcloth, towel and empty basin.

"Wh-what are you doing in here with that stuff?" Dean asked in fear as he thought about the crotchety old nurse's threat from the night before. No way was he allowing that woman anywhere near him.

"It's time for you're brother's sponge bath," the matronly nurse informed Dean with a prim look as she placed the objects on the small portable table in Sam's room before turning to face Dean. "Of course, I would be happy to give you one first if you would like."

"Hell No…I mean, no th-thanks. I'm good," Dean stammered quickly as he grasped the edge of his blanket.

"Okay, well I can tell you gentlemen are in good hands so I'll go check on some of my other patients," Kendrick voiced with a smile, knowing that Bertha was really only teasing the young man. Bertha really was a sweetheart when you got to know her.

"Gee thanks, Doc," Dean bemoaned as he pulled the blanket on his bed up tightly around him.

Filling the empty basin with water, Nurse Berth pulled back the sheet to expose Sam's chest and prepared to give him his bath when she heard the young man's father speak up.

"If…If you don't mind, I'll give Sammy his sponge bath," John stated as he walked over and stood beside his youngest son's bed. He knew how embarrassed Sam would be upon awaking and he didn't want to put his youngest through that experience.

"Sure, just let me help you to lower his hospital gown," Bertha offered as she waited for John to lever his son up so she could until the strings in the back.

"Da'ad, wha?" Sam questioned groggily as the movement prodded him from sleep.

"S'okay Kiddo, just got to give you your sponge bath," John soothed, using the hand that wasn't propping his son up to card his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair. "Just go back to sleep."

"'Kay," Sam whispered, his eyes never truly opening as his breathing evened out into sleep again just scant seconds later.

"That's my boy," John whispered with a smile as he squeezed some of the liquid antibacterial soap onto the moist washcloth and began to bathe his young son's face, arms, and chest.

"You know, you're really good with him," Bertha voiced as she watched the father tenderly taking care of his child, a sight she didn't get to witness very often.

"Thanks," John replied, knowing that the words weren't always true, since he and Sam had been known to have some nasty verbal fights over the past year or so. But, he made a vow to himself to try and be a better father where his youngest was concerned, especially knowing Sam was going to need patience from them all as he struggled to overcome the head injury.

Finishing the sponge bath a few moments later, John watched as the nurse change Sam's hospital gown and then cleaned up the supplies before leaving the room.

Walking over to the sleeping chair that had been placed into the room for his use, John reclined back in the chair and closed eyes to sleep, secure in the fact that his youngest was indeed getting better and that he'd hopefully be able to get him out of the hospital soon.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 14

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Author's Note Two: **I've been told I should give a diabetic warning for this chapter and the moments within.

**Previously**_**: **__Walking over to the sleeping chair that had been placed into the room for his use, John reclined back in the chair and closed eyes to sleep, secure in the fact that his youngest was indeed getting better and that he'd hopefully be able to get him out of the hospital soon._

Awaking early the next morning before the sun rose over the horizon, John stood up and stretched the kinks from his back, caused by sleeping in the reclining chair, and then glanced over towards the two beds in the hospital room to check on his children. Dean was currently still held within the arms of sleep as was evident by the sound of light snoring coming from his bed. But Sammy, Sammy had his back to him and he could hear sniffling coming from his youngest and it concerned him greatly. Walking over to where his youngest lay, he rounded the bed so he could talk to the kid while looking him in the eye and his heart nearly broke at seeing the silent tears that streamed down the sixteen year old's face.

"Aww Kiddo," John soothed softly as he reached out to rub away the tears with calloused thumbs. "Are you hurting? Do you need me to ask your doctor for some more pain medication?"

"N-No," Sam voiced shakily as he sniffled once again, trying his best to stop the tears. He hated showing weakness in front of his Dad.

"Then what is it, what's wrong?" John prodded as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed and brushed the too long chestnut colored bangs away from his son's angst filled blue-green eyes.

"Noth-ing," Sam struggled to say correctly, closing his eyes in hopes that his Dad would just leave him alone. "I'm just tiw-tiw…" Sam stammered, his cheeks tingeing a light pink with embarrassment as the word refused to form.

"Tired?" John supplied, hating the fact that the speech aphasia was causing his son such discomfort. "Come on Tiger, I know it's more than that. Tell me what has you so upset."

"It's ju't, I...I can't do an'thing w-w-rrright," Sam complained as the tears began to fall once again. "I'm no good at hun'in'. I wrrr-ecked the twuck. I'm w-w-worthles…"

"Hold it right there Sammy. Don't you even think something like that. You are a damned good hunter and I'd be lost without your research skills," John voiced with conviction as he pulled his teenaged son into his arms and hugged him to his chest knowing that the depression the doctor had warned them about was most likely settling in. "As for the truck, that wasn't your fault. It was that damn demon's and I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for the wreck anymore. You understand me Son?'

"Ye-Yesss Ssssir," Sam garbled, relishing in the feel of being cradled against his father's chest. His dad didn't show affection too often and he would take it whenever he could get it.

"Good," John voiced, reaching over to push the button so he could raise the head of the bed up to a more inclined position. Adjusting himself in the bed where he could lean back, he pulled Sam back with him so that his youngest was still resting against his chest. "Get some more sleep while you can Champ, before they bring you your breakfast."

"'Kay," Sam whispered, his eyes closing as he lay back against his father, a feeling of calm washing over him as he was held within his father's strong arms. If only he could hold onto the feeling forever, then things would be okay_. But of course, it wasn't to be._

Laying quietly in his own bed, Dean couldn't help but think _'way to go Dad' _as he listened to his father stepping up to the plate for once and taking care of his baby brother. He had nearly climbed out of the bed himself when he heard his sibling's distressed one, but stilled all movement upon hearing his father taking charge with a gentleness he had never heard from him before. His resolve to allow his Dad to take care of things nearly crumbled when he heard Sammy saying he was worthless just moments later, but he held firm and was glad he did since Sammy really needed this bonding time with their old man.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"So Doc, how's my boy doing?" John inquired anxiously, later that evening after Sam had been put through a battery of tests to check his intracranial pressure and overall wellbeing. He knew the doctor had said that Sam was making progress earlier, but he also knew that Winchester luck usually had a habit of coming back to bite them in the ass when they least expected it.

"Well, I'm happy to say that Sam's ICP numbers have continued to drop, enough so that I think we can safely move him to the stepdown unit tomorrow morning," Dr. Kendrick Jones answered with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, his condition is still considered to be serious, but he is stable enough that I am hoping to get him up and walking around within the next day or two. The sooner we get him on his feet, the better things will be for him."

"You hear that kiddo, you'll be up and moving about in no time at all," Dean touted happily as he stood beside Sam's bed and gave his brother's shoulder a soft squeeze. Sam had been relatively quiet and melancholy since coming back from the tests the doctors had performed and it concerned him to no ends to see his sibling so quiet and distressed.

"Yeah," Sam replied a little despondently as he turned his face away from everyone to stare at the drab colored hospital wall.

"Come on Kiddo, you should be happy. That means you'll finally be rid of that catheter they have stuck in Little Sa…"

"Dean," John growled, warning his eldest to 'watch it' since the doctor was still in the room.

"Sorry Sir," Dean apologized with a sigh when his statement didn't get the desired reaction from his baby brother. He had been hoping to at least get the teen to smile.

"No harm done," Dr. Jones stated, glancing at his young patient with concern. He didn't like somber demeanor his patient was exhibiting. Sure, he knew the depression was a result of the head injury, but he would definitely be keeping a closer eye on the young man and would intervene medically if need be.

"Well, if there are no more questions, I have other patients I need to see," the doctor informed the Winchester men.

"No, no more questions. I'll walk you out thought, Doc," John stated, so that he could give his boys some time alone in the hopes that Dean would be able to talk Sam out of the dejected mood he was currently ensconced in.

Waiting until the two men had left the room, Dean sat down on the edge of his little brother's bed and began to rub circles on the kid's back like he used to do when Sammy was little and feeling upset or ill.

"Sammy, I think it's time for me to tell you a story."

"M' n-not in the muh-mood, r-r-righ' now De'n" Sam voiced lowly, wishing his brother would just leave him alone.

"Too bad Kiddo, because I am," Dean retorted before taking a deep breath and launching into his story.

"Along time ago in a far away place called Lawrence, Kansas, there lived this family. There was a mother with the hair the color of sunshine, a marine type father, and a cute little freckle faced boy…and a devilishy cute one may I add. To all outward appearances, this family seemed to be a happy one. But they weren't. There was something special missing from their lives, especially that of the little boy. He so desperately wished for a baby brother to play with and to call his own. Then one day that handsome little boy's wish came true and this funny looking chubby little baby came into his world. Sure, the baby wasn't nearly as handsome as he was…_(Sam snorted at this information of course)_…but the freckle faced little boy loved him all the same. The baby filled an empty spot he had deep within in his heart and made his life complete, as well as the lives of his mother and father."

Rolling over on the bed, Sam looked up into the eyes of his big brother. "Dean, I…."

"And I want you to know that that baby still makes my life complete today and gives me a reason to keep going on when things get tough," Dean enunciated strongly. "So don't you ever think you are worthless again. You hear me Bitch?"

"Yea-yeah, Jerk," Sam replied with a smile as Dean thumbed away the tears that started streaming down his baby brother's cheeks upon hearing the information.

"That's good, now what do you say to a game of poker," Dean asked as he pulled a deck of cards from the pocket of his leather jacket that hung on the back of a chair. "I am so going to kick your ass Samantha."

"You wish, Dude," Sam replied as he thumbed the button on the side rail that would raise the head of his bed to make him a little more comfortable so that he could play the game.

Standing outside of the room, John breathed a huge sigh of relief as he listened to his children bantering back and forth. At least now he could leave to get them all something to eat without worrying that Sam would slip into an even greater state of depression while he was gone. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a brighter day for all of them.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 15

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously**_**: **__Standing outside of the room, John breathed a huge sigh of relief as he listened to his children bantering back and forth. At least now he could leave to get them all something to eat without worrying that Sam would slip into an even greater state of depression while he was gone. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a brighter day for all of them._

Early the next morning found the three Winchesters anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sam's doctor. Sam's ICP numbers had continued to fall overnight, though more slowly than they would have liked, and the family was more than ready to have Sam moved to the stepdown unit as Dr. Jones had promised.

Of course, each member of the small family was anxious for different reasons. Sam was anxious about what the days ahead would bring for him. He knew the doctor said that his speech aphasia would eventually correct itself, but what if the doctor was wrong? He just couldn't stomach the idea of their friends looking at him with pity for the rest of his life.

As for John, he was anxious about Sam staying in the hospital for too much longer. The hospital financial department personnel had finally had him fill out the insurance papers a day or so ago and he didn't know how much longer it would be before that paperwork was turned in and they were found to be committing insurance fraud, something he couldn't allow to happen since Sam was still underaged.

But Dean, Dean was worried for an entirely different reason, that being his little brother. Sure, he knew Sam would be monitored at all times in the stepdown unit, but would the nurses in the unit be as attentive of Sammy as the ones in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit had been? Would Sam get the same quality of care that he had been getting for the past couple of days now that he wasn't considered to be critically ill? Of course, his more immediate concern for now though was the transfer to the stepdown unit itself. While Sam had been stuck in his hospital room, he had been unaware of the many ornamental clown paintings that decorated the outside hallway. But once they exited the room, those godforsaken things would be surrounding them from all sides and he knew Sammy well enough to know the sixteen year old would panic with the condition he was in now, and that was something he couldn't allow to happen.

"Dean is somefi-somef…" blowing out an exasperated breath, Sam started again. "Wha's wro-ung?"

"Nothing Kiddo, I was just thinking," Dean replied with a smile, brushing the bangs away from his brother's concerned looking eyes. "When they come up to transfer you, I want you to just sit back, close your eyes, and enjoy the ride for me. Okay, Dude?"

"Wh-Why?" Sam queried, bewilderment clearly showing on his face.

"Just trust me on this Sammy," Dean replied, just before the door opened and Dr. Kendrick Jones strolled into the room, followed by a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Good morning Sam," Dr. Jones greeted as he walked into the room with a jovial smile, making sure to acknowledge his young patient's family also with a nod. "I've just checked your chart and everything is looking good. What do you say we get rid of the Foley catheter so we can see about getting you to your new room and hopefully up and walking around in a few hours?"

"So...ounds good," Sam struggled to say correctly with a hesitant smile. He was so ready to get the catheter out, but as for getting up and walking, well that was another thing.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the room for just a moment, we'll get things taken care of in here," Kendrick stated, waiting for John and Dean to leave the room so that Sam would have some privacy.

"Yeah, sure. That will give me some time to call Sam's uncles and let them know he's being transferred to another room," John replied, knowing that he needed to inform Caleb and Bobby about the good news since the hunters had planned on returning for a visit today.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Hey Squirt, bet you're happy to finally be sprung from the 'kiddie' wing huh?" Caleb questioned with a sly grin as he and Bobby strolled into Sam's room to find the youngest Winchester reclining in bed, dressed in a pair of pale blue pajamas, but still sporting an IV in his right hand.

"Not a sk…" Sam closed his eyes with a light huff and then concentrated before looking up at Caleb with soulful eyes and saying, "Not a squi-rttt. Tal'r than youuu."

"Shuddup Brat," Caleb voiced abashedly, his face taking on a pinkish hue at having been caught out by Sam.

"Way to go Sammy!" Dean voiced proudly, raising his hand to give Sam a high five as the two of them laughed hearitly. It wasn't often that his younger brother could pull one over on either him or Caleb, but when he did, he did it beautifully.

"Okay you idjits, that'll be enough out of the three of you," Bobby reprimanded gruffly, though the smile on his face belied his tone. "Tone is done some before you get us all kicked out of here."

"Nah, it's actually nice to hear the laughter for a change," Dr. Jones retorted sincerely as he walked into the room. Things had been too somber for his liking over the past few days and he hoped the merriment meant that Sam's depression was lessening.

"Cool, then how about a joke…" Caleb glibbed, with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, just before finding himself smacked in the shoulder with Bobby's ballcap.

"Hey, what was that for?" Caleb sulked with a pout, causing both Dean and Sam to erupt in laughter once again at the woebegone expression.

"You know damned well what that was for ya chucklehead," Bobby replied. "Sam here is only 16 and too young for the kind of joke you were about to tell."

Smiling to himself as he watched the antics of the others in the room, John couldn't help but appreciate the way that Caleb and Bobby were going out of their way to make sure Sammy laughed. Damn but he had some awesome friends.

"Okay, well I hate to interrupt all the fun going on in here, but it's time we try to get Sam up and moving around a little," Dr. Jones informed the group as he reached out to pull the blanket away from Sam's legs.

"How can I help?" Dean asked quickly, wanting to do whatever he could to help his brother.

"Well, if you don't mind bracing your brother from the left, I'll support him from my side and we'll get him standing up before we attempt anything else," Kendrick offered as he eased Sam up to a seated position.

"Yeah, okay," Dean voiced, wrapping his casted arm around Sam's waist while using the other to pull one of Sam's arms up and over his shoulder for additional support.

"Ready Sam?" Dr. Jones queried as he himself wrapped an arm around Sam, not wanting to move too quickly for his patient.

"Ye-yeah," Sam answered hesitantly, feeling as though he had butterflies fluttering round in his stomach.

"Okay, here we go," Kendrick voiced, just as he and Dean began to slowly tug Sam up to a standing position, only to have Sam waver slightly on weak legs.

"You okay there, Tiger?" John questioned with concern as he took a few steps forward just in case.

"Di-Dizzy," Sam stuttered with a whisper as he tried to adjust to the change in height after a few days of being confined to a bed.

"S'okay Kiddo, just take it slow and easy," Dean voiced worriedly as he kept a tight grip on his brother.

"Okay Sam, let's try taking a few steps forward, while your father helps guide the IV stand," Dr. Jones stated once Sam became a little steadier on his feet.

"Kay," Sam mumbled, moving his right foot forward while swallowing down the bile that was trying to build in his throat as Bobby and Caleb watched anxiously from the other side of the room.

"S'good Sammy, keep going," Dean encouraged as he watched his brother move his left foot forward, even if it was barely an inch or two. It almost felt like he was teaching Sammy to walk again.

Glancing at Dean, Sam graced his brother with a tentative smile just before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Sonuva…" Dean gasped, tightening his hold around Sam's waist and using his other arm to sweep under Sam's legs so that he could pick his sibling up and carry him back over to the bed.

"What the hell just happened?" John questioned with anger as he stood close to the bed and reached out to brush the hair away from Sam's closed eyes once Dean had gotten his baby brother situated on the bed.

"Calm down Mr. Slade," Kendrick voiced soothingly as he reached out to grasp Sam's wrist so that he could check the teen's radial pulse. "Something like this is to be expected with the type of head injury Sam has and his lack of movement over the past few days."

"Yeah, well you damned well could have informed us of that," John gritted through clenched teeth as he worked to curtail his anger. He knew the doctor only had Sam's best interest at heart.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have warned you," Kendrick apologized as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck so that he could to listen to Sam's heart and lungs also.

"Ho-How is he Doc? Is my brother okay?" Dean asked nervously, cradling his left arm against his chest.

"He's fine. He'll most likely sleep a while now from the exhaustion caused by taking those few steps," Kendrick answered with a smile as he turned his attention to Dean.

"But what about you? I've noticed you're being a little careful with that arm," Kendrick sated as he reached out and started prodding Dean's fingers and the area around the cast to check for swelling.

"I'm fine Doc. Don't worry about me," Dean replied, submitting to the doctor's examination of his hand. Sure, he had felt some pain when he hefted his unconscious brother into his arms to keep him from falling, but he would do it again in a heartbeat, even if it meant re-injuring his broken wrist.

"Well, everything looks fine for now, but I'm going to keep an eye on the wrist just in case," the doctor replied once he finished the exam.

"Thanks Doc, and I'm sorry about ear…." John started to say before he was interrupted by the doctor.

"There's nothing to apologize for Mr. Slade," Dr. Jones voiced as he reached out and lightly palmed John's shoulder. "I've got to make my rounds with other patients, but I'll be back later to check on Sam and we'll try to get him up and moving again in a little while."

"Are you sure that's feasible after what just happened Doc?" Bobby questioned with worry. "I mean, the kid just passed out and…"

"I know it seems like were rushing things, but the sooner we get Sam up and moving, the better it will be for him. I don't want to chance Sam developing DVT or blood clots in his legs from the prolonged bed rest," Kendrick explained in answer to Bobby's question.

"Okay, then we'll see you soon," Dean replied, stroking his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair as he waited for his baby brother to awaken once again. They'd so whatever was necessary to make Sam healthy once again.

**TBC **_Probably not my best chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway_**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 16

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously**_**: **__"I know it seems like were rushing things, especially since Sam passed out the last time we tried getting him up, but the sooner we get Sam up and moving, the better it will be for him. I don't want to chance Sam developing DVT or blood clots in his legs from the prolonged bed rest," Kendrick explained in answer to Bobby's question._

"Okay, then we'll see you soon," Dean replied, stroking his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair as he waited for his baby brother to awaken once again. They'd do whatever was necessary to make Sam healthy once again.

An hour or so later, Dean stood anxiously by his brother's side as Sam finally began to stir. Sam had been fidgeting for the past few minutes, and he was on pins and needles waiting for the kid to fully awaken. At least then, he could be sure his younger sibling really was okay.

"De-uhn? Wha' habbened?" Sam questioned incoherently as he finally managed to open his blue-green eyes and tried to focus on his big brother's face. The last he remembered, he had been attempting to walk across the room on unsteady legs with the support of his brother and doctor.

"You kinda passed out Kiddo," Dean answered, much to the chagrin of his baby brother who was now sporting pink tinged cheeks at the embarrassment of having done so in front of everybody. Sam hated looking weak, especially in front of his father and the other hunters.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed about what happened, Tiger," John voiced as he reached out and lightly ruffled his youngest son's hair upon seeing Sam cringe in embarrassment. "The doctor said it was to be expected after having been off of your feet for so long."

"Your old man's right for a change Sam. Hell, I probably wouldn't have made it half as far as you managed to make it before passing out myself if I was in your shoes," Caleb stated in hopes of making the younger hunter feel better.

"Yeah, well that's because you're such a pantywaist," Dean quipped, managing to elicit a much coveted, large dimpled grin from his little brother.

"If we weren't in the hospital right now, I'd show you who the pantywaist is," Caleb threatened, though there was no malice evident in his voice. He knew Dean was just picking on him to help lift Sammy's spirit.

"Oooohhh, I'm scared," Dean retorted with a mock shiver, before winking at his sibling who was now trying unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, that'll be enough out of you two idjits," Bobby voiced with exasperation at the antics of the two idjits. It never ceased to amaze him how Caleb and Dean resorted to acting more like bratty children than the adults they supposedly were when the two of them were around each other. Of course, to be honest, he wouldn't want them any other way.

"Guess I better can it before Bobby threatens to beat my ass, huh Sammy?" Dean voiced as he reached out to brush back the unruly bangs that were flopping in front of his baby brother's eyes. "So Kiddo, you about ready to show that bitch called walking who her daddy is?"

Casting his eyes down towards his lap, Sam shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Gah-uess sssoo," he stammered nervously, even though he really wasn't looking forward to trying again in front of everyone.

"Hey Caleb, why don't you and I go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I'm starving," Bobby stated knowingly. He couldn't blame Sam one bit for not wanting an audience after what happened the last time.

"But…"

"You heard me, ya dimwit. Get your rump in gear cause I ain't eating in there by myself," Bobby growled, walking over to give the younger hunter a shove towards the door before turning back to the Winchesters. "You guys want us to bring you anything back?"

"Nah, we're good," John answered with a smile as he watched the others leave, thankful that Bobby was such a good friend.

"Okay Tiger, how about we get this show on the road," John stated as he reached out to help Dean lever Sam up into a sitting position once the door had closed behind the two hunters.

Giving Sammy a few minutes to adjust to the change in position, John then wrapped an arm around his youngest son's waist. "Up you go, Son," John voiced as he and Dean gently tugged Sam up to his feet.

"Alright Princess, let's take this slow and easy so we don't have a repeat of the last time," Dean voiced as they slowly started some forward progress with John tugging Sammy's IV pole forward with his free hand as they moved along at a snail's pace.

"Not a pin..pic'ess, J-jerk." Sam huffed, unable to form the word correctly

"Yeah you are, Bitch."

"Boys," John chided just as the door opened and Sam's doctor entered the small hospital room.

"I'm not even going to inquire as to what that conversation was all about," Dr. Kendrick Jones stated with a smile as he walked into the room to find Sam up and mobile once again. "I'm just going to assume that you boys used those nicknames with brotherly affection.

"You are assuming right, Dude," Dean informed the doctor with a smug grin as he glanced at the man.

"Sam, it's good to see you up and walking. But I need to know, are you feeling lightheaded or dizzy right now?" Kendrick inquired anxiously as he took in the sweaty, pale face of his young patient. He didn't want to chance another episode like earlier happening again.

"M'mmm o-kkkay," Sam mumbled with concentration to get the words out relatively correctly.

"That's good. But I want you to take it easy and not don't push yourself too hard. You are recovering from a serious head injury," Kendrick warned.

"Don't you worry about that Doc. I'll make sure Sammy gets plenty of rest and doesn't overexert himself," Dean stated as he helped guide Sammy around so they could head back towards the bed.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Dr. Jones replied with a knowing smile. If there was one thing obvious about Sam's older brother, it was that he was very protective when it came to Sam.

_**A Couple of Days Later**_

"How's my boy doing Doc?" John queried anxiously as the doctor finished his assessment of Sam's vitals. He was getting more and more tense with each passing day, and was more than ready to hit the road with his boys. Bobby and Caleb had already left the hospital the previous day to prepare Bobby's place knowing that Sam would need a clean and safe environment in which to fully recover.

"Sam is doing quite well. In fact, I plan to have him moved to a regular room tomorrow so that we can get him up and moving about more regularly," Kendrick answered as he wrote down the order in Sam's medical chart. "I'll have his IV removed once he's in a regular room and get him started on an oral pain medication for his head injury and we'll also talk about getting him started on therapy for the speech aphasia."

"What kind of therapy are we talking about Doc?" Dean questioned, knowing that they would no longer be at the hospital tomorrow. He could read it in his father's eyes. They would be absconding with Sam from the hospital in the middle of the night.

"Well, the therapy will basically consist of following a program that involves promoting the aphasic's communicative effectiveness, better known as PACE. Basically it is a form of aphasia therapy that promotes improvements in communication by using conversation as a tool for learning, Kendrick answered. "PACE therapy sessions typically involve an enacted conversation between the speech therapist and the patient. In order to stimulate spontaneous communication, this type of therapy uses drawings, pictures, and other visually-stimulating items which are used by the patient to generate ideas to be communicated during the conversation. The therapist and the patient take turns to convey their ideas. In other words, the more Sam works at talking, the better his speech will become."

"How long will Sammy require the needed therapy?" John asked, needing to know all the details if they were going to get Sam over the speech hurdle he was now facing. He and Dean would work with Sam at Bobby's place for as long as it took to get his child back to one hundred percent.

"I can't really answer that question John. It really depends on Sam and how hard he is willing to work. We've found that patients who are more willing to work a few hours a day, do better than if the speech therapy is done for only an hour a day and drawn out over a longer period of time." Dr Jones answered.

"I can guarantee you Sammy will work hard at regaining everything he has lost, and I'll be right there to help him every step of the way," Dean informed the doctor, already planning the different ways in which he would engage Sam in conversation whether the teen wanted to talk or not.

"And that will be one of the keys to Sam making a full recovery, having the support of his family," Dr. Jones responded, glad that Sam had the support he would need over the difficult times ahead.

"Well, It's getting late and I have a few more patients I need to see before calling it a night," Dr. Kendrick Jones informed the small family as he glanced at his watch. "Sam, I'll be in to see you brought and early tomorrow morning."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Looking up from the nurse's desk later that evening, Lorna smiled as she watched Sam's family take him for his evening stroll to the solarium in the wheelchair with a small blanket covering his legs so he wouldn't get chilled. They had been taking Sam to the solarium the past couple of evenings to keep their young family member from being bored out of his mind in the hospital room. She wished all of her patient's had a loving family like Sam's. Little did she know that it would be the last time she had seen her young patient.

Rounding the corner with both his boys in tow, John breathed a huge sigh of relief having made it past the first hurdle as he pushed the elevator button that would take them to the first floor. It was time for them to leave.

Now, all they had to do was make it to the Impala and drive the few days it would take to get to Bobby's place where Jefferson would be waiting on them to provide any additional medical aid Sam might require for his recovery.

**TBC Not sure I am happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 17

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously**_**: **__Rounding the corner with both his boys in tow, John breathed a huge sigh of relief having made it past the first hurdle as he pushed the elevator button that would take them to the first floor. It was time for them to leave. Now, all they had to do was make it to the Impala and drive the few days it would take to get to Bobby's place where Jefferson would be waiting on them to provide any additional medical aid Sam might require for his recovery. _

"Okay Sammy, what do you say we get rid of the IV?" John questioned with a tight smile as he bent down in front of the wheelchair which was now parked beside the sleek black muscle car. He knew the doctor was planning on removing it the following morning, so he felt secure in the fact that he could remove it without having to worry that it would negatively affect his baby boy's health.

"Sou…nds g-goowd," Sam struggled to say correctly, wincing as his father reached out and started to remove the medical tape that held the tubing in place.

"Okay Kiddo, I'm gonna help you up while Dean holds the chair still. You ready for that?" John questioned once he had the IV removed completely.

"Yess Sirrr" Sam hissed, the vertigo immediately assaulting him as his father tugged him as gently as possible to his feet.

"Dean.."

"Don't worry Sir, I'll take good care of him," Dean voiced, sliding into the backseat and over to the far door before John eased Sammy inside the beloved vehicle. No way was he letting his brother ride in the backseat alone.

"I know you will Champ," John stated, breathing a small sigh of relief once he got his youngest situated inside. There wasn't enough room for Sam to really stretch out since he had hit his growth spurt over the past year, but hopefully he would be able to comfortably rest with his head in Dean's lap and his legs curled up on the seat.

Closing the door once he made sure Sam's feet were safely inside, John pushed the wheelchair away from the car and then hurried around to the driver's side. The sooner they were away from the hospital, the safer he would feel.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"How's he doing Dean," John queried a few hours later as he gazed into the review mirror so that he could see his sons.

"He's fine for now. But we're going to have to stop soon," Dean informed his father as he gently carded his fingers through Sammy's too-long chestnut colored locks. Sam had been sleeping for the past couple of hours, but had begun to moan and squirm about during the past couple of minutes.

"Okay, I'll find a place to stop at the next exit and then you can get him into a room and settled while I go pick up something to eat," John stated, knowing that the longer they drove, the more uncomfortable his youngest would become.

"Sounds good," Dean voiced softly, stroking Sam's arm lightly to comfort his sibling who was moaning in discomfort once again.

"Shhh, s'okay Tiger. I've got you," Dean whispered quietly, his words only meant for Sammy's ears. He hated the fact that Sam was hurting more and more with each mile they drove and he couldn't wait to get the teen settled into a comfortable bed where he could better take care of him.

"De' hur's," Sam whimpered as a particularly sharp pain stabbed through his head. It was bad enough that the ride was getting to him and making him nauseous, but now, he felt like someone was beating on bongo drums inside his head.

"I know it does Kiddo, but we'll be pulling off soon and I can give you a dose of the good stuff," Dean affirmed anxiously as Sam began to fret even more.

"De, si…," was all Sam managed to verbalize before he threw up spectacularly all over his brother's pantleg.

"Ewww, now that's just gross Dude," Dean uttered, as his father swiftly pulled to the side of the road.

"'M's-sowry, I din't mean…," Sam lamented, as Dean used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the mess from Sam's face.

"S'alright Bitch, I know you didn't mean to do it," Dean affirmed, wrinkling his nose at the smell that was wafting up from his blue jeans. "Besides, Dad can wash them out in the bathtub for me later."

"Dad ain't doing no such thing," John pronounced as he opened the rear door of the classic Impala and knelt down to check on his youngest. "Sammy, do you need to get out and relax for a few minutes or do you think you can make it to the motel?"

"I…I du..don' know," Sam answered honestly as his stomach began to clench once more. He really wanted to get out of the car, but then knew the change in height would just make things worse.

"Dad, I think it'll be best if we just get to the motel as soon as possible," Dean stated, knowing that what Sam needed was a warm bed, some strong medication, and the chance to sleep.

"Yeah, I think you're right," John agreed, reaching out to palm Sam's cheek as a lone tear slipped from his child's eye. "Just try to rest Sammy, we'll be there in about five minutes."

"'Kay,' Sam murmured, turning his head just a little to try and escape the smell that was wafting up towards him from the vomit that now splattered the floor.

"Da'ad, M' Sor…"

"You don't have to apologize son. I'll clean it up after we get to the motel."

~~**Supernatural~~**

Pushing open the door to room 115, John immediately surveyed the room for any signs of danger before carrying their bags inside and placing them at the foot of the bed while Dean helped Sam inside. Striding over to the bed that was furthest from the door, he tugged the blankets and top sheet back before setting about his usual routine of protecting the room.

Shuffling slowly into the room, Dean led Sam past the bed with the turned down covers and into the bathroom so he could help the younger hunter to clean up. Encouraging Sam to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet, he quickly, yet carefully slipped the soiled hospital gown off his brother's lanky frame. Wetting a washcloth, he wrung out the excess water, being careful not to wet his cast, and then began to sponge bathe Sam's upper torso and face.

"Hey Dad, could you bring me a t-shirt and some sleep pants for Sammy?" Dean called out as he kept up the task, unwilling to leave his baby brother alone, even for just a minute.

"Sure," John answered as he dug into Sam's duffle and found a blue t-shirt, a clean pair of boxers, and the pajama bottoms his youngest usually slept in. Carrying them into the bathroom, he placed them on the edge of the sink as Dean swiped down Sam's bare legs with the washcloth. "I'm going to go pick up something for dinner from that diner across the road. Anything in particular you want?"

"No. Just make sure you bring back some soup and maybe some Sprite and soda crackers for Sammy. I don't think he's going to be able to keep too much down."

"Sure thing Ace," John replied before exiting the bathroom so that his children could have some privacy as Dean helped his groggy youngest into the clean boxers.

"Okay Kiddo, you're all set," Dean voiced as he gently helped Sam to his feet. Supporting his brother, Dean led Sammy over to the sink where he could swish some water around in his mouth to eradicate the foul taste left over from vomiting.

"Dean…nee' toofbrus," Sam garbled out, needing very badly to brush his teeth. They wouldn't feel clean enough to him until he had formally brushed them.

Rooting around in the small toiletries kit that his Dad had thankfully thought to bring in along with the pajamas, Dean found the toothbrush and quickly placed some toothpaste on it.

"Brush easy Kiddo, you don't wanna make yourself sick again."

"Je-jerk," Sam voiced with a smile before shakily raising the toothbrush to his mouth.

"You know it, Bitch," Dean replied affectionately, as he waited for Sam to brush, then rinse the toothpaste from his mouth. "Okay Kiddo, time to get you in the bed. You need to use the bathroom before we go?'

"N-no," Sam voiced softly, leaning into his brother's support as Dean helped him out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"In you go, Sport," Dean encouraged, as he helped Sam to climb in the bed and sit where his back could rest against the headboard since their father should be back any minute with dinner.

"Dean, nee' somefin paiyen," Sam stuttered out, cringing at the way the words come out of his mouth.

"You need to eat something first Kiddo, or the pain meds will mess with your stomach," Dean informed his younger sibling as he tucked the covers up around Sammy's chest.

"And speak of eating, that should be Dad now," Dean voiced, though he cautiously pulled the knife from the back hem of his jeans upon hearing the sound of a key in the lock.

Changing into a clean pair of jeans as his father pulled out the drinks and the soda crackers and placed them on the small table in the room, Dean then walked over to the table and began pulling items out of the second bag. Pulling out a styrofoam container of chicken noodle soup and popping the lid off, he took it over to the bed where his brother was waiting.

"Here you go Sammy," he voiced as he placed the bowl into his brother's hands. "You need to try and eat most of it," he encouraged as he handed over the plastic spoon that came with the meal.

Grabbing his own burger from the bag, he sat on the opposite bed and ate it so that he could keep a close eye on Sam while their father consumed his own meal at the table. When it became obvious that Sam had eaten what he could, Dean removed the bowl from his trembling hands and then handed over one of the pain pills his dad had manage to confiscate from the hospital.

"Here Sammy, take one of these and then you can go to sleep," Dean informed his sibling knowing that sleep would help more than anything else. Watching as Sam washed down the pill with a sip of his Sprite, he then fluffed his baby brother's pillow before helping him to fully lay down on the bed.

"Sweet Dreams, Tiger," he whispered, ruffling Sam's hair as the young hunter's eyes closed. Turning off the lamp beside the bed so the light wouldn't bother Sammy, he then walked over to the table where he could finish his own meal before getting a shower. He and his father would be hitting the sack soon also since they had another long day on the road tomorrow. Thinking about the trip, he could only hope that his father had remembered to clean up the mess from the floorboard after Sam's bout of sickness.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 18

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously**_**: **__"Sweet Dreams, Tiger," he whispered, ruffling Sam's hair as the young hunter's eyes closed. Turning off the lamp beside the bed so the light wouldn't bother Sammy, he then walked over to the table where he could finish his own meal before getting a shower. He and his father would be hitting the sack soon also since they had another long day on the road tomorrow. Thinking about the trip, he could only hope that his father had remembered to clean up the mess from the floorboard after Sam's bout of sickness._

Early the next morning found the Winchesters on the road once again, the Impala smelling clean and fresh after a thorough cleaning by John the previous night before.

"How's he doing back there?" John inquired, glancing into the rearview mirror to see his youngest firmly entrenched in sleep, Sam's head leaning over to rest on Dean's shoulder.

"He's fine, never even flinched as I carried him out to the car and got him settled in," Dean answered, as he tendely brushed his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored bangs. The kid's hair was getting much too long. They would have to do something about it soon.

"S'good," John replied as he focused his attention on the road once again. Sam had had a rough go of it the previous night with the nightmares that kept assaulting his dreams, so he was hoping his youngest would sleep most of the way to Bobby's. Of course, he knew they would have to wake Sam long enough to take his pain pills, but hopefully the teen would settle right back into sleep once again.

"Dad? Dean voiced just loud enough to rouse his father from his musings.

"Yeah Dean?"

"You remember to call Bobby to let him know we would be there later today?"

"Yeah," John answered, as he signaled a right hand turn onto the interstate. "Bobby said that he would have Jefferson there waiting on us when we arrived so he can check on Sammy.

"I'm glad Jefferson will be there waiting on us. I'm kind of worried about the way Sammy was acting last night," Dean stated with a sigh.

"What d'ya mean your kinda worried? What's got you so concerned?" John asked anxiously as he once again glanced at his eldest through the rearview mirror.

"I'm not sure. It's just…Sam was acting kind of immature for his age last night don't you think? I mean, it's been years since he called me De' and…"

"With the head injury Sammy experienced, that's to be expected Dean. He's going to experience times of confusion because of the brain trauma. I seen it happen many times in 'Nam," John informed his son as he returned his attention to the road. Of course, after what Dean had just said, he would make it a point to talk to Jefferson about it just in case.

"I hope you're right, Dad," Dean voiced softly, carding his fingers through Sam's hair once again when his brother began to squirm about. "Shhh, it's okay bro, just relax."

Exhaling in relief as Sammy settled once again, Dean leaned back and closed his own eyes, letting the hum of the engine lull him off into a light, much needed sleep.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Several hours and a couple of stops later, John couldn't have been more happy to see the Singer Salvage Sign looming large in the distance. His youngest had woken up a little over halfway through the trip and had become irritable as a hungry bear, and honestly, it was beginning to wear on his nerves. Sure, he knew it was all part of the head injury, but he could only take so much of Sammy acting as ill as a hornet. Everything he and Dean had tried to do to soothe the teen's frazzled nerves had backfired to the point that he was damn near ready to lock his youngest in the trunk and that was something he just really did not want to do.

"Hey Kiddo, you 'bout ready to get out of this car?' Dean asked with a forced smile as his Dad made the turn into the long and winding driveway of Bobby's Auto Salvage Yard. The last fifty or so miles, Sam had rebuffed his every attempt at conversation or help, and it worried him to no end.

Ignoring his brother's latest attempt at conversation, Sam waited for the car to stop and then reached over to grasp the door handle and shove it open. Pushing himself to his feet, he gasped at the wave of vertigo that hit him full force upon standing and began to sway precariously on his feet.

"S'okay Son, I've got you," John stated as he grasped Sam by the arm to steady him and immediately felt the heat that was radiating off his youngest. No wonder the kid was so damn cranky, he was running a low grade fever.

"M' f-fine," Sam stammered as he tried to wretch his arm from his father's hold only to feel his grip tighten. "I can da-do it, mythelf."

"Stop being so damn obstinate and let me help you," John groused as he began to slowly lead Sam forward to the porch where Bobby and the others were now waiting. There was no way he was going to let Sam faceplant on the ground just because he was in a bad mood.

Secretly relieved to have the help as exhaustion and head pain overwhelmed him, Sam wasn't surprised when Dean approached from the other side, and stood close by ready to catch him in case he fell.

"John?" Jefferson questioned with concern as he started walking towards the small family. He didn't like the chalky white pallor of Sam's skin.

"He's running a slight fever. I think we might have overdone it a bit trying to get here," John replied as they stopped just long enough for Jefferson to palm Sam's forehead.

"Let's get him inside where I can give him a more thorough checkup," the burly doctored voiced as he turned around and made his way back toward the porch.

Taking the front steps slowly, John and Dean guided their youngest up and into the house and were about to lead Sam toward the stairs to the second floor bedroom the boys usually shared when staying at Bobby's when the gruff hunter stopped them in their tracks.

"Actually, you need to bring Sam in here," Bobby stated as he opened a door leading to one of the side rooms and then stood aside. "We figured it might be a little hard on Sam having to climb the steps with a head injury, so we moved your beds into here."

"Thanks Bobby, you're the best," Dean proclaimed as they changed direction and led Sammy past the grizzled hunter and into the small room, automatically guiding him over to the bed that was furthest from the door. If there was one unspoken rule in the Winchester family, it was that Dean, or John if need be, would always be Sam's first line of defense.

Once Sam was settled and resting comfortably, Jefferson ushered everyone, excluding Dean of course, out of the room so he could assess Sam more thoroughly.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Well?" John questioned as Jefferson walked out of the small study, which had been converted into to a bedroom, after having been in there with his boys for nearly 20 minutes.

"He's fine John, they both are," Jefferson voiced as he walked over near the fireplace and placed his doctor's bag on the mantel there.

"But the fever…"

"Is a result of trying to do too much too soon as you said earlier. Sam's resting now so the fever should abate soon," Jefferson informed his angst filled friend. "I did however give him a little something for the headache he was experiencing, so he should sleep for a while."

"I also checked on Dean's wrist while I was in there and told him we should be able to remove the cast, no later than next week."

"I'm sure he was glad to hear that," Caleb voiced as he walked over to grab a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one over to the doctor.

"Actually, he tried to talk me into removing it today," Jefferson stated with a smile as he accepted the cold brew.

"Hey Jeff, did Dean happen to mention anything to you about Sammy not acting like himself last night?" John asked, not wanting to admit in front of the others that Sam had been acting somewhat immature the previous night.

"Yes he did, and I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Sam is bound to have episodes like that until the brain trauma has fully subsided. It is nothing to worry about," Jefferson answered authoritatively.

"That's what I thought, but I just wanted to make sure," John voiced, before chugging down some of the beer in his amber colored bottle.

"So Jefferson, what about the Runt's speech aphasia? Is there anything we can do to help with that?" Caleb inquired, wanting to help the youngest Winchester in any way that he could. He couldn't stand the fact that Sam felt so embarrassed when talking in front of him. Couldn't the teen see that speech problem didn't matter to him or any of the other hunters, that Sammy was still Sammy to them no matter what?

"There's nothing much any of us can do where the aphasia is concerned. It's mainly up to Sam," Jefferson replied with a sigh. "The more he talks, the better his speech will become."

"And I plan to get started on that first thing tomorrow," Dean voiced softly as he walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him since Sam was now sleeping.

"Bobby, do you have any old magazines that I could tear some pictures out of?" Dean asked, before walking over to the fridge and opening it only to grumble in irritation when he saw that there wasn't any beer left for him.

"Yeah, I probably got a few around here somewhere. Whatcha need those for?" Bobby asked inquisitively.

I'm going to use them as conversation starters to get Sammy started talking whether the kid wants to or not," Dean answered succinctly as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped the top on the can. "Come hell or high water, speech therapy starts bright and early tomorrow."

**TBC **


	19. Chapter 19

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 19

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously**_**: **__I'm going to use them as conversation starters to get Sammy started talking whether the kid wants to or not," Dean answered succinctly as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped the top on the can. "Come hell or high water, speech therapy starts bright and early tomorrow."_

Sorting through some of the magazine pictures on his twin sized bed early the next morning as he waited for his little brother to wake up, Dean couldn't help but wonder which ones would be best to encourage or push his little brother into talking. Sure, he liked the ones with the babes in barely there bikinis, but then how would Sam feel about them. Sammy wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type like he was. No, Sammy was the kind of teen who gave his heart away.

Placing those bikini clad babes off to the side for his own personal perusal later on, he picked up a page with an advertisement for _A Dog's Life Rescue_. Scanning the picture, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how Sam's 'puppy dog' eyes, as he referred to them, would rival some of the pleading puppy dogs eyes looking back at him from the picture. Thinking about how many times Sam had asked their Dad if they could have a pet, Dean decided that it would be the first line of attack in getting Sam to start his speech therapy. Sure, he knew they couldn't really have a pet with the life they lived, but hey…they could dream couldn't they. Stuffing the other pics under his mattress, he then laid back in the bed and fervently hoped that Sam would be in a much better mood today than he was yesterday. If not, it was going to be a long day!

Turning his attention to the door as he heard it creaking open, Dean couldn't help but grin at the surprised look that encompassed his father's face upon noticing him awake.

"What? You think I'm lazy all the time?" Dean queried with a whisper as swiveled his legs off the bed, reached down to grab his jeans and then stood, pulling his blue jeans up over his boxers.

"No, I was just checking on you two to make sure you were sleeping okay before I started a pot of coffee," John answered as Dean slid past him and walked out the door. After the previous night, he was afraid that Sam's night terrors could have gotten worse, leaving both of boys exhausted and in need of extra sleep.

"He's okay Dad. He actually slept pretty soundly last night for a change," Dean stated, knowing what his father didn't express in words. "Of course, that could have had something to do with the pain medication Jefferson gave him."

"Yeah, I'm sure it did," John replied softly as he allowed Dean to pass through the narrow doorway while taking one last look at Sammy to make sure they hadn't disturbed his sleep. Pulling the door closed as quietly as possible with its squeaky hinges, John left it slightly ajar so that he or Dean could hear if Sammy woke up and then followed his eldest into the kitchen.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked as he reached up into one of the wooden cupboards and pulled out two ceramic coffee cups, one for him and one for his Dad.

"In the shower," John answered as he filled the new percolator of Bobby's with some finely ground coffee beans and started the pot to brewing. Bobby didn't own many of the newer amenities, but he had allowed himself to splurge on the new coffee maker. "You want me to whip you up something for breakfast?"

"No Sir, I'm good," Dean answered immediately, knowing his father's penchant for burning even toast. The man definitely could not cook worth a damn.

Hearing the sound of shuffling feet soon after, John and Dean both glanced over to see a barely awake Sam walking over to the refrigerator, his hair sleep mussed and sticking up in places.

"Sammy, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some chocolate chip pancakes or something to eat?" Dean questioned as he watched his younger sibling pull a jug of orange juice from the icebox before walking over to the sink drainer to grab a clean glass from it.

Shaking his head no in answer, Sam poured himself a small glass of juice, placed the bottle back into the refrigerator and then slunk past his family on the way back to the room he and Dean shared now without having ever looked up at them.

'_Well, looks like I'll have my work cut out for me with the speech therapy,' _Dean mused to himself as he watched Sam enter their bedroom and shut the door behind him. _'But that's okay because I am definitely up for the challenge.'_

**~~Supernatural~~**

Pushing open the door to the shared room approximately twenty minutes later, Dean walked over to the mahogany framed bed his brother was reclining in and sat down on the edge of it.

"How you feeling this morning, Tiger?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam heaved a small sigh and stared out the window, refusing to answer the question orally.

"Cat got your tongue this morning, Sammy?' Dean queried as he placed his right hand on Sam's knee and gave it a slight squeeze.

"We-weave me awone, Dea-uhn," Sam grumbled, cringing at the mispronunciation of his words and the hesitation with which they were said.

"No way, Kiddo. You and I are going to talk," Dean informed his brother as he walked over to his bed and pulled out the picture of the dogs that he was planning to use as a conversation starter.

"No" Sam uttered plainly as he rolled over to look at the window, putting his back to Dean. At least that was one word he could say without sounding like an idiot or something.

"Sammy, you heard what the doctor said. The more you talk, the better your speech will become," Dean touted as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"P'wease d-d-go 'way," Sam voiced pleadingly as he kept his focus on a tree outside the window.

"You know Sammy. I remember when we we're little and you were always pleading with Dad to get us a dog. Do you remember that, Kiddo?" Dean questioned, ignoring his brother's request to go away as he clutched the picture in his hand.

"That got me to wondering. If we could have had a pet…say a dog…what kind of dog would you have wanted?" Dean continued as if he didn't hear Sam. "I was thinking, maybe this one here," Dean stated as he pointed to a picture of a tan and white beagle with black spots on it's side and ears.

"What do you think Sammy, Wouldn't she be the perfect one?"

Looking over at the picture, Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sammy, your brother just asked you a question. You need to answer it now," John intoned gruffly, as he stood in the doorway watching his two boys. He was upset that Sam wasn't even trying.

"Um Dad, no offense, but, I got this covered," Dean retorted a little forcefully, knowing that John meant well, but would only mess things up instead if Sam felt like he was being backed into a corner. "You need to go help Bobby or something."

Raising his eyebrows at the insubordination from his oldest son, John was about to chastise him when he saw the look of astonishment on Sammy's face. Maybe this little stunt of Dean's would get the kid talking if he walked away.

"I'll go this time. But, you better watch that tone of voice next time," John warned with a growl as he left the doorway and pulled the door closed behind him.

"D-dude, you j-ust da-da,' Sam harrumphed in exasperation as he tried to spit out the right word, "g-gave Dad an od-od or-der."

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" Dean smirked as he rubbed his fingers against his chest in mock superiority. "Now back to my question. Which dog would have been the perfect one?"

Sighing once gain, Sam pointed to one of the dogs in the advertisement.

"Un uh little bro. Use you words," Dean lightly reprimanded his younger sibling.

"Da do-do-golden wetwiever," Sam replied barely above a whisper.

"That was pretty good Sammy, but let's try that again. When you're trying to voice the 'th' sound though, try pushing your tongue out between your teeth just a little and blow air out over the top of your tongue. It will help you to make the sound correctly

"De," Sam complained as he lowered his head, his cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment.

Reaching out to place a hand under his brother's chin, Dean gently lifted Sam's head so that the sixteen year old would be forced to look him in the eye.

"Sammy, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You've had a head injury and your brain doesn't remember the little hints that make speech so easy for most people so we're basically going to rewire the engine until it's working fine again, okay?"

When Sam wouldn't answer, Dean went on. "What if this had happened to me? Would you allow me to give up o easily?" Dean asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No," Sam admitted as he gave his brother a slightly lopsided smile.

"Okay then. Let's show that bitch called speech who her Daddy is. Try the 'th' sound for me again.

Remembering the hint his big brother gave, Sam stuck the tip of his tongue out between his teeth and tried again, "Thhhhhh."

"Awesome, you did it kiddo," Dan replied as he reached out to pat his brother on the knee. "Now, why the golden retriever?"

"Be-be-tause th-they're loyal," Sam answered with a smile at having pronounced the word loyal correctly.

"Why else Sammy?" Dean encouraged.

"Th-They're beau'ful dogs," Sam answered after a small pause to get his thoughts together. "A-And th-they're pe-ople fw-fwien'ly."

"Well that's good to know just in case there ever comes a time when we do get a dog. Last thing I want is for a mutt of yours to chew off my leg," Dean voiced with a laugh when Sam glared at him for the remark.

"Okay Sport, I think that's enough therapy for this morning. Let's go outside and check on Dad; make sure Bobby hasn't knocked his block off yet," Dean stated as he reached out to help Sam up off the bed. He didn't want to push Sammy too hard too soon since he knew that would only force the kid to clam up on him. They could work on more speech errors later. All he cared about was making it a little easier for his brother to talk until the brain trauma fully subsided.

**TBC **_**I know very little about Speech Therapy, so please forgive any glaring errors.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 20

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**A special thanks goes out to Skag Trendy for allowing me to borrow from her Gunner verse. I really appreciate it my friend.**

**Previously****:**_"Okay Sport, I think that's enough therapy for this morning. Let's go outside and check on Dad; make sure Bobby hasn't knocked his block off yet," Dean stated as he reached out to help Sam up off the bed. He didn't want to push Sammy too hard too soon since he knew that would only force the kid to clam up on him. They could work on more speech errors later. All he cared about was making it a little easier for his brother to talk until the brain trauma fully subsided._

Sitting on the porch as he and Sam watched their father and Bobby working on a dilapidated old Ford Mustang that had seen better days, Dean couldn't help but smile as he remembered a time back in their youth when he and Sam had had a pet of sorts, their very own Golden Retriever. A Golden Retriever named Gunner. Of course, Gunner hadn't been real, only a figment of their imagination, but that didn't mean they didn't love him all the same. Their dog was fiercely loyal and cared for them and played with them in a way that no one else could. Gunner had loved them both equally and took turns sleeping on each of their beds. They had been very happy with their pet. Well, that was until John had set Dean down one day and told him it was time for the nonsense to end claiming that since Dean was ten and Sammy was six, they were getting much too old to believe in such nonsense.

Sighing audibly, he could well remember the day that Sammy had asked him to play with Gunner and he had responded the way he had been ordered too. '_Make believe is for little boys, Sammy, and I ain't little. You go ahead a play with him if you want to, but leave me alone.' _He had broken Sammy's heart that day and it still hurt him to his very soul to remember the way that Sammy's bottom lip had begun to tremble as tears filled his hurt filled eyes. His six year old brother had been so upset that he had thrown himself onto the bed and sobbed quietly into the pillow until he had cried himself to sleep. It had taken him a long time to forgive his Dad for making him do that to Sammy.

Knowing that Gunner would be a good topic of conversation to get his brother speaking again, Dean leaned looked over at his sixteen year old sibling and said, "Hey Sammy, do you remember when we were little and we had that make believe dog?"

"Yeuh-yesss," Sam replied as he thought back wistfully to that time in their life, when everything was right with the world.

"If I remember correctly, the dog we pretended to have was a Golden Retriever. What was that dog's name again?" Dean queried, acting as if he couldn't remember.

"Du-Dun," hissing as his mouth refused to form the correct sound, Sam concentrated for just a moment and then said, "Gunn'w"

"That's right. I remember now," Dean smiled as he reached out to brush aside the bangs that had fallen in front of his sibling's blue-green eyes. "Gunner was an awesome dog, but he sure had a nasty habit of hiding my shoes at the worst times." Dean voiced, taking great comfort in the laugh it elicited from his baby brother.

"Well, Gunn'w tept ta-ting (taking) my ta…ndy," Sam struggled to say. "Wha' did you e'pect?"

"Why you little twerp. I never knew that you knew it was me snitching from your candy stash back then," Dean laughed as he reached out to ruffle Sam's hair. He just figured little Sammy had believed him way back then when he blamed the dog for the missing candy.

"I was li-little bat (back) th-then, not ssstupid," Sam voiced indignantly as his eyes took on a far off look. Gunner had gotten him through many a nightmare, even if he was only make-believe, and he would never forget him as long as he lived. "Ya know, he w-wasss da pewfect pet to ha-habe,"

"Have. Let's try that again Little Brother, but this time, make your front teeth touch your bottom lip to get the right sound out," Dean encouraged softly.

"Ha-have," Sam voiced nearly perfectly, a smile coming to his face.

"That's terrific Sammy," John stated as he and Bobby walked up onto the wooden porch

"Ta-ta, Sam huffed with exasperation before closing his eyes and recalling the information Dean had told him about making the 'th' sound. Remembering that he needed to push his tongue out between his teeth and blow air over it. He tried again.

"Th-Thanks Dad," Sam murmured, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, while at the same time reveling in the small praise heaped his way.

"You don't have to thank me Kiddo, you're the one who is working hard here, not me," John informed his youngest, reaching out to give Sam's shoulder a light squeeze. He wanted his son to know how proud he was of him for the improvements he had made thus far.

Nodding his approval, Dean relished in seeing the dimpled smile that encompassed his baby brother's face from hearing those few words spoken by their Dad. Things were looking good again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Standing in his kitchen as he prepared the evening meal, Bobby was looking forward to having the Winchester family sit down to dinner with him. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but sometimes that old table got lonely when he was there by himself. Realizing that his dinner was nearly finished, Bobby decided it was time for Dean and Sam to come back inside.

"Hey John, go let the boys know that dinner will be in five minutes," Bobby called out to his old friend as he carefully removed the fried chicken from the skillet on the stove before turning the burner to the off position and carrying it over to the table to place it beside the bowl of mashed potatoes. He had thought about making a large pot of his four start chili, but then decided against it knowing that the spicy food might be a little too hard on Sam's stomach after having recently gotten out of the hospital.

Warming up a can of green beans to go with the meal as Sam and Dean entered the house to go upstairs and wash their hands; Bobby smiled as he thought about the boys he now considered to be like sons of his own. He hadn't wanted any children, fearing that he would turn out to be a mean drunk, just like his own Dad had been. But now…now he wouldn't trade those two idjits for anything in the world. Sure, they weren't his sons, but he considered them his adopted children and would do so for the rest of his natural born life.

"Mmmm, smells good Bobby," Dean stated as he walked back into the kitchen, his mouth nearly salivating at the aroma of the chicken wafting up to tease his nostrils. "And I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

"Dang Sam, sounds like you better sit down and fix yourself a plate quick before that idjit brother of yours inhales everything down," Bobby guffawed as placed some hard plastic plates and silverware down on the table.

"Yesss Sssir, you'we wight," Sam replied with a grin as he sat down in his usual seat and proceed to heap some mashed potatoes on the plate in front of him.

"Hey Sammy, fix me a plate also while you're at it or there won't be anything left for me once your brother gets through," John added as walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few beers for him, Dean, and Bobby and a bottle of soda for Sam.

"Ha, ha. I'm feeling the love here guys," Dean quipped as he sat down beside Sam and grabbed a plate for himself.

"Sorry Kid, but we all know how big that appetite of yours can be," Bobby retorted as he sat down in his chair and then grabbed the bowl of green beans to put a heaping spoonful of the favored vegetable on his plate.

"But I'm a growing boy so I need to eat a lot," Dean complained as he grasped three big pieces of chicken and placed them on his plate before reaching for the mashed potatoes.

"And if you aren't careful, you're going to be growing out instead of up," John added with a smirk.

"You just going to sit there like a Cheshire cat and let them pick on my like that, Bitch?" Dean inquired of his little brother as he spooned out a large mound of the mashed potatoes on his plate, making sure to draw Sammy into the conversation to get him talking.

"If da…th-the shoe fi's, we-weaw (wear) it," Sam stammered with a slight giggle.

"What is this, pick on Dean Day?" Dean playfully whined as he picked up a fried chicken leg and bit into it with gusto.

"Sowwy Jewk," Sam stated as he used his fork to push around the mashed potatoes on his plate instead of eating them.

Okay, first of all, we are really going to have to start working on that 'r' sound," Dean stated with a mock shiver as he reached over to grasp his bottle of beer to take a swig. Jewk just sounded so wrong to his ears. "And the other thing is that I want to see you actually eating that meal instead of playing with it. You're never going to rebuild your strength if you don't eat something, Tiger."

"Your brother's right Sammy. You need to eat," John encouraged before tipping the amber colored bottle of beer to his lips. He knew ordering his son to eat would have the opposite effect that he was hoping for.

Knowing that he would be mother-henned to death if he didn't, Sam picked up his fork and dug into the mashed potatoes on his plate.

"That's my boy," Dean stated with a grin as he watched Sam finally dig into his meal. He could only hope the rest of Sam's recovery would go so well.

**TBC **


	21. Chapter 21

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 21

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously**_**: **__"That's my boy," Dean stated with a grin as he watched Sam finally dig into his meal. He could only hope the rest of Sam's recovery would go so well._

Lying in bed that night as he listened to the sound of his baby brother's soft snoring, Dean couldn't help but grin as he reviewed the day's events in his head. Sam had made some great strides with his speech and with another few weeks practice, he was sure the kid's speech would nearly be back to normal. Sure, he knew that Sam would still face some challenges ahead, but that was something they would face together as a family. And speaking of family, he was extremely proud of the way his father had encouraged Sam throughout the day. It was actually nice to see him being a father instead of a drill sergeant for a change. Of course, he knew that wouldn't last, but for now, it was all he could hope for where Sammy was concerned.

Rolling onto his side as the sound of rustling came from the other bed, Dean held his breath as he watched Sam squirm about restlessly. He hated the fact that Sam's sleep was often interrupted by nightmares, and it really pissed him off to know that that was one of the things he couldn't protect his brother from, the horrors of his own mind. Pushing himself up onto one elbow, Dean made ready to throw the blanket covering him back when his brother sighed softly and relaxed into a peaceful sleep once again.

Keeping vigil just a few moments more, Dean finally allowed his own eyes to close; secure in the knowledge that nothing bad would happen to his baby brother as long as he was around. He would make sure of that.

Silently opening the door to his sons' room an hour or so later, John smiled contentedly as he watched them both sleeping peacefully, almost as if they didn't have a care in the world. Silently sending up a prayer to his beloved wife Mary, he asked her to watch over their boys and give Sam the strength and determination he would to get through the days to come.

Closing the door once more, John made his way down the hallway to his own room. He really was in need of some sleep himself.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Working on an old Chevy Nova later the next morning, Bobby had to laugh as he heard John's stomach rumbling from beneath the rusted vehicle they both were currently working on. They had skipped breakfast in favor of getting an early start on the car, and now he himself was feeling a bit hungry to be honest.

"Hey John, why don't you go get the boys so we can run into town and pick up some food at diner that you seem so fond off." Bobby voiced as he closed the hood over the engine.

"Sounds good to me," John replied as he rolled himself out from under the car and wiped his grease covered hands on an old rag. His stomach had been experiencing hunger pains for the last hour or so and he was hoping Bobby would soon call and end to their work.

Striding quickly across the yard, John climbed the few steps to the front porch and then pulled the screen door open and made his way into the kitchen where he knew that Dean would be working with Sam on his speech therapy using some of Bobby's old Tomes.

"You boys about ready for a break yet?" John queried as he walked into the kitchen and made his way to the sink where he filled a glass with some cold tap water.

"Yesss Sssir," Sam answered with a slight cringe. He still hadn't gotten the /s/ sound down correctly yet and it aggravated him to no ends.

"Whatcha got in mind Dad?" Dean inquired as he gave his father a quizzical look.

"Me and Bobby are heading down to the diner in town for one of their succulent steaks and thought you boys might like to join us," John replied after chugging down the water. "My treat."

"Sounds good to me." How about you kiddo, you feel up to making a trip into town?" Dean asked, knowing that Sam would be nervous about his first foray into the public arena since his speech aphasia had started. He wanted nothing more than to feast on one of the gigantic burgers that the diner offered, but he would forego the heavenly treat if Sam wasn't up to going.

"Yeah, I'd lite (like) dat…that." Sam stated, correcting his mispronunciation.

"Okay, give me and Bobby a few minutes to get cleaned up and we'll make a trip into town," John stated before jogging up the stairs to take a quick shower. He knew Bobby would clean up in the tool shed since he had an outdoor sink there that he used cleaning up the tools or himself when needed.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"So, what will it be gentlemen?" Tiffany, the bleached blonde waitress, asked as she smacked on a piece of bubblegum while tapping her order pad with her pencil.

"I'd like a steak, medium rare, a baked potato smothered in sour cream and butter with a side of onion rings," John answered with a smile as he handed the menu back to the waitress. "Oh, and a coffee."

"Make that two." Bobby stated as he too handed his menu over.

"What about you handsome?" Tiffany asked as she gazed seductively at Dean with a beaming smile.

"I'll have your famous triple burger with extra onions, no pickle, and a side of fries and a coke," Dean replied, with a smile of his own.

"And for you sugar?" She asked Sam as she smiled politely at him.

"I'll hab…have a hambuder wid…with fwies," Sam answered, his head hanging low as he refused to look the waitress in the eyes. He couldn't help but hear the loud snickering coming from the next table over as two hoodlums dressed in black garb mocked his broken speech.

Unbeknownst to the Winchesters and Bobby, the two men who looked to be in their early twenties had been causing problems for the last thirty minutes or so and had been driving customers away. But the manager refused to do anything out of fear.

"Excuse me for just a minute," Bobby stated as he pushed back his chair. "I think the trash needs taking out. Oh, and make sure you give Sam a coke to go with his order also."

The waitress nodded her understanding and walked away as the other man stood up also, anger radiating from his broad form.

"I'll give you some help," John voiced, his fists clenching as he too pushed away from the table.

"Dad…" Sam pleaded with a whisper. He didn't want to be the cause of any trouble and them getting kicked out of the restaurant.

"No Sammy, let them handle it. Those dicks deserve the trouncing they're about to get," Dean enunciated as he stayed at his brother's side to soothe his siblings frazzled nerves. Sam needed him and his Dad and Bobby could handle those idiots alone.

Not even bothering to talk to the two men about their rudeness, Bobby grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him out of the seat just as John did the same to the other.

"Hey, what the f*ck do you think you're doing?" The thug, known as Hammer, asked as he was unceremoniously pulled from his chair.

"Getting rid of the trash," Bobby answered as he grabbed one arm and wrenched it behind the man's back before pushing him towards the door.

"You can't do this to us, I'll f*cking kill you," the other deviant, Knuckles" spat as John locked him in a vice grip and forced him forward.

"You and what army?" John retorted angrily as he pushed the man out the now open door before following him out.

"Damn it! You bastards are going to pay for this," Hammer swore as Bobby slammed him up against the outside alley wall of the restaurant.

"I think you've got that wrong son. You're the one who is going to pay," Bobby voiced as he punched Hammer near the kidney area with his fist. You punks said something in there that hurt my kid, and me and my friend here are going to teach you the manners you two apparently failed to learn from your mamas.

"What do you have in mind, old friend?" John asked as he held his thug in place.

"I was thinking maybe we should cut their tongues out and shove it up their asses. At least then they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else with their barbed words. You up for that?" Bobby answered, a malicious tone to his voice.

"Hell yes," John replied with an evil grin, knowing that Bobby was trying to scare the crap out of the two hoodlums.

"But...But you can't do that," Hammer stammered with an audible groan as Bobby ground his right cheek into the brick wall.

"We can and we will," John iterated, nearly wrenching Knuckles arm from its shoulder socket as he pulled on it harshly. "No one messes with my boys and gets away with it."

"Come one man, we we're just having a little fun at the kid's expense," Knuckles gasped as sweat began to roll profusely down his face. These men holding them had to be certified whackos.

"Tell you what; we'll give you one chance and one chance only. You get the hell out of town and never show your faces again, or we'll make good on that promise to cut out your tongues and shove them up your asses," Bobby warned as he forcefully shoved the idiot he was holding once more. "You hearin' me?"

"Ye-yeah. We hear ya man," both hooligans answered in unison, knowing they were lucky to get away with their lives.

"Then get the hell outa here and pray we never see your ugly mugs again," John intoned as he and Bobby released their hold on the men and watched them take off like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs.

Watching until the delinquents were out of sight, John and Bobby then walked back into the restaurant and sat down as though nothing had happened, ignoring the curious glances aimed their way by the other patrons.

"Dad?" Dean voiced uncertainly as he watched the two hunter take their seats.

"Don't worry Ace, those two won't be causing any more problems," John answered his oldest with a wink as he then watched the waitress approach with their meals. Now, they could settle down to an enjoyable lunch without having to worry about those bullies taunting Sammy or anyone else.

As he sliced into his steak with the knife, John could only hope the troublemakers hadn't dissuaded Sam from keeping up with his therapy and going out into public again.

**TBC _Sorry for the wait. It is not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Crawling From the Wreckage **Ch. 22

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **In order to avoid confusion about which story is being updated, this story is the one where Sam was driving John's truck and wrecked it due to the Ala Demon. He is suffering from significant head trauma.

**Previously:**_As he sliced into his steak with the knife, John could only hope the troublemakers hadn't dissuaded Sam from keeping up with his therapy and going out into public again._

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Standing outside the door as he listened to his children talking, John couldn't have been more proud of his boys if he tried. Both boys had been going gangbusters with Sammy's speech therapy since the incident in the restaurant and Sam's speech was improving by leaps and bounds. Sure, he still had communication issues when he became upset or tired, but his speech was nearly back to normal and that was what mattered most.

Enjoying the sound of laughter coming from the room, John wished things could always be that way for his sons. His boys deserved to enjoy themselves more than they did. They deserved a life where they could look forward to coming home to a real house, and not some motel. But alas, that was not in the cards for them. They were hunters and hunting required living a nomadic lifestyle, one that his youngest seemed to resent more and more lately.

Leaning back against the wall with a sigh, John knew that he would soon have to break the news that it was time for them to get back on the road again. There was a haunting in Wichita in dire need of their attention, but he also knew that it was going to upset Sammy. Sam had gotten used to staying in one place now that they had been at Bobby's for a little over a month now and he could see the teen digging in his heels when it came time to leave. He wished his son could be more like Dean, not a carbon copy mind you, but someone who didn't mind the hunt so much. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he was truly scared shitless that Sam would end up leaving them one day to find the normal life that his youngest craved so much.

Deciding to allow Sam one more night of happiness before he broke the news that they would be leaving, John quietly walked away in the hopes he wouldn't be in for too much of a battle the following day.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"You look like a man with something weighing heavy on his mind," Bobby stated as he watched John walk into the room and slump down on the sofa.

"Yea, you could say that," John returned as he tugged calloused fingers through his unkempt hair.

"Let me guess…you're planning on moving on soon and your worried about how the boys, or should I say Sammy, will take it," Bobby stated somewhat gruffly as he lay down the newspaper he had been scanning for unusual occurrences within the area. He had gotten used to having the Winchesters underfoot and dreaded the thought of his house becoming lonely once again.

"Is it that obvious?" John queried as he looked at Bobby with a pinched look.

"Ya know, you could leave them here with me for a little while. I wouldn't mind having some help around the salvage yard," Bobby informed John knowing the other hunter would most likely turn him down. It was worth giving it a try though. He loved those boys like his own and would make sure no hurt come to them.

John nearly started to bristle, but then he took the offer the way it was meant. "Thanks for the offer Bobby, but I'll be taking them with me when I leave. I can't stand the thought of either of them not being by my side where I can see that they're safe with my own eyes. Don't get me wrong, I know they would be protected here with you; that you would give your life for either of them. But they're all I have left of Mary and I have to keep them close. I'm not going to lose them."

'_I sure hope you're right about that' _Bobby thought to himself as he nodded his head in understanding. "So when do you plan on leaving?"

"I figured I'd break the news to the boys tomorrow morning and then leave by late afternoon or possibly the next day," John answered as he absently scratched at the stubble on his jaw.

"That soon huh?" Bobby inquired trying to keep a tone of despondency out of his voice.

Yeah, I figured we might as well get back into the hunt as soon as possible now that Sammy's pretty much healed from the complications of the accident.

"John, you do remember that the doctor said it could take upwards of six months for Sam to fully heal, right?" Bobby asked as he looked the other hunter squarely in the eye.

"Yeah, but Sammy's blown that doctor's expectations for him out of the water in just a couple of months. And besides, Jefferson gave him a clean bill of health when he was here just last week. I promise you Bobby, I wouldn't take Sam out on another hunt unless I was fully sure that he was up to rigors of handling it," John replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. You can be an idjit at times ya know," Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," John stated with a grin of his own.

"Well, best stop yer yapping and get your butt up and help me fix a good dinner. If you blockheads are leaving tomorrow, I wanna make sure those two boys at least have their bellies full," Bobby voiced as he pushed himself to his feet. He knew there was no way he could talk John into staying any longer.

**~~Supernatural**~~

Entering the kitchen early the next morning after having taken his shower, Sam couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on with the three men sitting at the table nursing cups of coffee. Bobby looked like he was ready to spit nails, and Dean was staring down at his cup as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sam questioned worriedly as he felt the tension emanate off his father upon hearing the words.

Bobby so wanted to answer that question with a scathing answer about John being a stupid idjit and having shit for brains. But he knew better than to do so, because getting on John's bad side, also meant that he would be cutting the only ties he had to his boys, because that was what they were to him now, and that was just something Bobby wasn't willing to chance. He'd bite his tongue if it meant John bring the boys around to see him again.

"Sam, there's something I want to talk to you about, but we can have the conversation after breakfast," John stated as his knee bounced nervously under the table. He defnitely did not want to get in a screaming match with his youngest without having had his first full cup of coffee chugged down.

"You're planning on leaving soon, aren't you?" Sam questioned angrily as he glared at his father.

"You better change that tone of voice you're using with me right now young man if you know what's good for you," John warned, trying to keep his temper reined in.

"But Dad, school's starting in a few weeks and I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought Sammy. We're moving on later this morning and that's final," John voiced sternly, brokering no argument from Sam.

"Yes Sir," Sam seethed as he turned his back to the small group of hunters and stomped off angrily to go back up the stairs. His dad was such an ass. Why couldn't his father understand how he felt just this once? He had been to so many different schools over his lifetime, never having the chance to make friends like every other teen his age. Damn it, he'd be lucky to graduate on time at this point with all the schooling he would be missing.

"Damn it, why can't he just go with the flow for once and not pitch one of his damn temper tantrums," John swore as he watched his youngest stomp off in anger.

"I'll go talk to him Dad," Dean stated as he pushed his chair back and stood.

"Here, take this to him," Bobby voiced as he handed over a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and sausage to the middle Winchester. "I don't want him to leave hungry."

Taking the offered plate from Bobby, Dean slowly made his way up the stairs in the hope that Sammy would have cooled down a little by the time he got to the room.

Knocking on the closed door, he waited for the grumbled "it's open" before pushing the door open and walking through to find Sammy lying on the bed with his face nearly planted into the pillow.

"Bobby sent up a plate of food for you to eat, Kiddo," Dean informed his younger sibling as he sat down beside him.

"M'not hungry," Sam stated as he turned hurt filled eyes to his big brother.

"Please Sammy, you need to eat. If not for yourself, then do it for me." Dean pleaded as he sat the plate down on the bedside table and rubbed soothing circles on his brother's back.

Turning over and pushing himself back against the headboard of the bed, Sam begrudgingly gave in and allowed Dean to place the food in his lap. Picking up the fork, he began to stir the eggs around on his plate.

"I just don't see what he won't stay for a little while longer, or maybe find a nearby place to rent. We could have a home base just long enough for me to finish school," Sam lamented as he forked a small bite of the egg and then stuck it into his mouth. "I hate being the new kid all the time."

"I hear you Dude, I do. But you know Dad, he won't rest until we find the demon who took Mom away from us," Dean replied, even though Sam had heard the spiel probably a hundred times or more. "If it makes you feel better, I wish you could have the life you want so badly. I would give my life to make it happen. But we have to play the cards life has dealt us, and for now, that's the life of hunting."

"That may be true, but it's not going to be my life forever," Sam informed his brother as he rolled the link of sausage between his fingers before biting off a small chunk of it.

"_Yeah, I know and it scares the hell out of me,"_ thought Dean as he chewed on his bottom lip to keep from saying the words aloud. He wouldn't be the reason Sammy felt like he had to stay in a life he hated when Sam decided to make that break from hunting even though he knew it would break his heart in two.

Wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder, Dean tugged Sam to him and said the only words he could. "I know."

Sitting beside his brother, Dean could only hope and pray that that time was still many years away.

**The End.** I want to thank all of you so much for sticking with me through this story and I hope you enjoyed the ending, even though it might have seemed a bit rushed.


End file.
